<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Marc by OminousPredictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694694">Miraculous Marc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions'>OminousPredictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Romance, the lila roleplayer is not welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is accused of stealing test answers, pushing Lila down the stairs and stealing a necklace that belonged to her grandmother, which is found in her locker. Motive, means and opportunity along with evidence, and hey presto, instant expulsion. Except……..</p><p> </p><p>……… what if Marc Anciel was in the locker room with Nathaniel when the necklace was found? What if his personal testimony upsets Lila’s carefully planned act enough to derail her attempt to discredit Marinette and get everyone akumatised? The dear, sweet rainbow child saves the Everyday Ladybug……. but what if that puts him on Lila’s hit list?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lila salt/exposed fics, MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second story in my Lila bashing genre. Not a sequel to Crumbling Down, I might add, but a stand-alone one.  Lila must suffer, and the creative fever mosquito has bitten me once again.</p><p> </p><p>This fic will not be as long as Crumbling Down, only a few chapters. It takes place during the events of theepisode "Ladybug", but deviates from canon from then on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc Anciel was not a boy who liked being the centre of attention. He much preferred to be in the background, unnoticed and left to his own devices. It was something that he liked, because it meant he could focus on his writing and his thoughts, but it was also occasionally useful. As a writer, he noticed things, things that in the heat of the moment often escaped the notice of others. His quiet and well thought out testimony had helped to derail several misunderstandings before they escalated into nasty incidents, even if he hated it when everyone was looking at him. He wasn’t as shy and withdrawn as he used to be, thanks to Marinette’s friendship and developing a relationship with Nathaniel, but he still preferred to keep to the shadows, so to speak. </p><p> </p><p>So he had no idea just how much of an effect his next testimony would have on not only his life, but the entire school. He was in the school locker room, putting stuff in his locker before sitting down to wait for Nathaniel before they went to the art room, when his red-headed boyfriend entered the room, looking confused, angry and hurt. Immediately worried, Marc bolted upright and hurried to Nath’s side as the boy opened his locker and began to rifle through it.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? What’s wrong?”, Marc asked, sensing his distress.</p><p>“Something really strange happened in class today, and I don’t know what to think.”, Nathaniel replied.</p><p>“Strange? Strange how?”, Marc asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel slammed his locker shut.<br/>
“Ms. Bustier said she’d received a tip that Marinette had stolen test answers, and the sheet was found in her bag. Marinette swears she didn’t take them and said that Lila planted them in her bag to frame her. Ms. Bustier sent them both to Mr. Damocles, then next thing you know, Lila’s lying at the bottom of the stairs screaming that Marinette pushed her.”, he said.</p><p>“What?!”, Marc gasped.</p><p>“I know. I don’t know what to think! I can’t imagine Marinette ever being capable of those things, yet Lila’s so nice and there’s the proof! I don’t know who to believe!”, Nathaniel growled.</p><p> </p><p>And he slammed his fist into his locker door, making everyone else jump and stare at them. Marc managed a shy smile of apology before turning back to his fuming boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Nathaniel, listen to me. I know you like Lila and she does seem nice, but we’ve known Marinette for a long time, longer than her. Yes, she can be a bit quirky and strange and occasionally she does the wrong thing, but she would never steal test answers or push someone down the stairs. Not in a million years.”, he said.</p><p>“I know, but what about the answers being in her bag? And Lila falling down the stairs?”, Nathaniel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marc thought carefully about what to say next. He didn’t know Lila exceptionally well and had only met her a few times, and whilst she did seem nice and sweet there was also something about her that rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he sensed she wasn’t all that she appeared to be. Nathaniel spoke pretty highly of her, saying that she was always telling him about famous or well-connected people she was affiliated with. </p><p> </p><p>“Things aren’t always what they seem at first glance. We should know since that’s how we first met.”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel flushed slightly in embarrassment, but smiled fondly as well. Marinette, who’d been and still was their biggest shipper, had tried to get them together to write a comic book by giving Marc’s journal to Nathaniel so that he could read the stories. Unfortunately, Nathaniel had interpreted it as a prank at his expense and Marc had been akumatised into Reverser, going on a rampage all over Paris in search of Nathaniel before being restored. After Ladybug had cleared up the matter, the two had started to work together and become fast friends before their feelings had blossomed into a full-fledged relationship. Marc smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it you always know exactly what to say?”, Nathaniel remarked.</p><p>“I’m better with words, remember?”, Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel giggled and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”, he said.</p><p>“I love you too.”, Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them had any fear of nasty remarks being thrown their way. In fact, they were the school’s most beloved gay couple and there had been a long-running bet (run by Alix and Kim, of course) on how long it would take them to realise their feelings for each other. Juleka and Rose, the school’s most notable and beloved lesbian couple, smiled at them both. Nathaniel opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but all heads turned as the locker room door opened and Mr. Damocles, Ms. Bustier and Lila entered, followed by Marinette and her parents. All of them had very strange expressions on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?”, Alya asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s private, Ms. Cesaire. Open your locker please, Marinette.”, Mr. Damocles said.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette did so and fell back in shock as something orange, gold and shiny fell out of it. Marc, peering closer, saw it to be a necklace in the shape of a fox tail attached to a gold chain. He didn’t immediately recognise it, but Lila gasped in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“My grandmother’s necklace! You did steal it!”, she cried.<br/>
More gasps echoed around the room and many people looked at Marinette in utter shock, except for Marc who tried to get a better look at the necklace, made difficult by the fact that Lila was clutching it to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been in my family for centuries! How could you, Marinette?!”, she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked both fearful and furious all at once, glancing around at her classmates. They were all looking at her with expressions of shock, confusion and doubt, glancing between her and Lila.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t take it! She’s lying! She planted it there to frame me!”, Marinette protested.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear that no one was sure who to believe. This was so unlike Marinette, but the evidence was right in front of them and Lila was putting up a pretty good performance. Mr. Damocles slammed the locker shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is disgraceful behaviour! Stealing test answers, assaulting a fellow student and stealing her property! Explain yourself!”, he thundered.</p><p>“I didn’t do any of those things! Lila just walked down the stairs and began screaming! She’s not hurt!”, Marinette protested.</p><p> </p><p>Quite where it would have gone from there was anybody’s guess. The whirlwind of emotions must have seemed like a veritable feast for Hawk Moth’s akumas. Friends torn between two, unable to decide who to side with and which one to believe, whichever one being right would tear at the very foundations of their belief in the other. But before it could come to a head, a quiet voice interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“But that can’t be right.”, it said.</p><p> </p><p>All heads turned towards Marc, who barely managed to keep from retreating into himself. Lila raised her eyes towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You don’t believe her, do you?”, she simpered.</p><p> </p><p>Had anyone looked particularly closely, they would have seen her eyes were completely dry. Marc was suddenly very intimidated by all the looks he was receiving, but Nathaniel’s comforting hand in his gave him courage.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, mon cher?”, the redhead asked.</p><p>“I mean that none of these things are in line with Marinette’s behaviour. She isn’t violent or a thief or a cheater.”, Marc pointed out.</p><p>“But how else do you explain the evidence to the contrary?”, Mr. Damocles asked.</p><p>“With respect, sir, things can be easily misconstrued.”, Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>He expected to be dismissed out of hand, but everyone was looking like they were considering his words carefully. He was known for providing an alternate take on seemingly clear-cut situations, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”, Mr. Damocles asked.</p><p>“The necklace was in her locker! She doesn’t like me, so she stole the necklace my nana gave me!”, Lila protested, trying to bring attention back to her.</p><p> </p><p>Marc glanced at it and his face grew thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“How old did you say it was?”, he asked.</p><p>“I told you, it’s a family heirloom. Centuries old!”, Lila replied.</p><p>Marc’s face worked itself into a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>“But that can’t be right.”, he said.</p><p>“Why not?”, Nathaniel asked him.</p><p>“Well, I’m not really an expert but that necklace looks exactly like the Vulptex piece from last year’s Gabriel jewellery line.”, Marc said.</p><p> </p><p>As one, everyone turned to get a better look at the necklace even as Lila tried to hide it further. Mr. Damocles, his brow furrowing, held out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Rossi, might I see that for a second?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lila clearly didn’t want to, but to refuse would make her look problematically suspicious and so she reluctantly dropped it into the headmaster’s outstretched palm. He inspected it closely for a second before holding it out towards Adrien, who was standing next to Lila.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you care to provide your professional opinion, Mr. Agreste?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien nodded, taking the necklace and examining it. He recognised it instantly of course, having not only had it presented as a false Miraculous to him by Lila but also having worn it for a shoot to promote it’s release.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir, this is a piece from last year. There’s the stamp of authenticity and the brand’s mark on the back. It cannot be a centuries old heirloom.”, he said.</p><p>“He’s right. I’ve got one myself for my Rena Rouge cosplay.”, Alya chipped in.</p><p>“I bought it for her birthday a few months ago.”, Nino said.</p><p> </p><p>Lila wanted to snarl at them, but was forced to hold it in as Mr. Damocles turned back to her, now looking distinctly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Rossi, how could this necklace be a centuries old heirloom when it is clearly from last year’s Gabriel release?”, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was starting to feel vindicated, which Lila couldn’t have. She cast about for an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did I say that? I mean, that was a gift from a little while ago. My grandmother just has a necklace that looks a lot like it that has been in the family for a long time and I got them mixed up. But that’s irrelevant! It’s still mind, regardless of how old it is, and it was in her locker so she must have stolen it! I brought it in to show everyone, but when I went into my locker to get it it was gone!”, she protested.</p><p> </p><p>The mood began to shift once more, but once again it was Marc who unwittingly settled it.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette isn’t one to steal things. And if she had, why would she leave it in her locker and in a place where it could be easily seen or fall out the next time the door is opened?”, he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Quite a few people seemed to give this thought quite a bit of consideration. Lila sensed she was losing control of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to know an awful lot about these things.”, she said.</p><p>“I’m an observant person. And I also kind of read a lot of crime fiction.”, Marc replied awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien, who was not in favour of seeing Marinette be punished for a crime she had not committed but also not willing to risk getting Lila akumatised again, decided to step in. He might be a clueless moron regarding social cues, but he was far from stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I might have an idea about this.”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Adrien?”, Ms. Bustier asked.</p><p>“Lila was in such a hurry to get to class this morning that she opened her locker and threw the necklace in to show us at lunch. Except that her locker is right next to Marinette’s, so I think she might have opened the wrong locker without noticing and thus assumed mistakenly that it had been stolen when she opened hers and found the necklace missing.”, Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p>Lila wanted to scream in frustration, but before she could try and dispel that everyone else began talking as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! That’s what must have happened!”, Nathaniel said.</p><p>“I knew Marinette couldn’t possibly be a thief!”, Rose said.</p><p>“I predict that statistically, it is 96% more likely that it was a case of mistaken locker than grand larceny.”, Max proclaimed, tapping on his calculator.</p><p>“Yeah! Don’t sweat it, Lila. Everyone makes mistakes.”, Kim remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Lila growled under her breath as she realised she’d lost her hold on them. The necklace might be a lost cause, but she still had the stairs and test answers trump cards.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, OK, I admit that I must have made a mistake with the necklace! But what about pushing me down the stairs? And the test answers?”, she wailed.</p><p> </p><p>But this time it was Rose who shattered her hand here. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette wouldn’t push anyone down the stairs! She’s far too nice for that!”, she said.</p><p>“Yeah, even to people she doesn’t like. I mean, Chloe’s been mean to her for years and she hasn’t tried to push her down the stairs.”, Alix chimed in.</p><p>“Uh, thank you, I guess?”, a confused Chloe said from where she stood with Sabrina.</p><p>“As may be, but I still saw Ms. Rossi lying at the bottom of the stairs and screaming that it was Marinette who pushed her.”, Mr. Damocles pointed out, though he sounded unsure.</p><p>“I felt her touch my back before I fell!”, Lila supplied, with a fake sob.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Adrien swooped in for the rescue.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that Lila must have tripped as she was at the top of the stairs and Marinette tried to grab her to stop her falling, but missed.”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>Lila wanted nothing more than to throttle him for that, but restrained herself even as she witnessed another trump card dissolve into smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, you really need to be more careful! You could end up being as clumsy as Marinette one of these days!”, Alya said to Lila.</p><p>“Marinette’s awesome! Of course she’d save you!”, Kim said.</p><p>“As much as I hate to admit it, Dupain-Cheng is too much of a nice girl to push anyone down the stairs. She even saved me once.”, Chloe chipped in.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone goggled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”, she asked, glancing up from her phone.</p><p>“Did you just say something nice about Marinette?”, Nino asked.</p><p>“Yes. Treasure it, because I will not be doing it again today.”, Chloe snapped in reply.</p><p> </p><p>Rose fainted in her girlfriend’s arms and Alya had to pinch herself to ensure she wasn’t dreaming. Lila, now desperate, decided to play her last card, the test answers. There was no possible way for Marinette to wriggle out of that one, she thought savagely.</p><p> </p><p>“And the test answers? They were in her bag.”, she said.</p><p>“Yes, that one is a bit difficult. Marinette is an outstanding student who has never done anything like this, but the answers were in her bag and she was one of the best scorers.”, Ms. Bustier said.</p><p> </p><p>But Marinette was wise to Lila’s moves by now. Reflexively accusing her of lying had merely made her look bad and even more guilty, especially when Lila had been the first to say that stealing the answers was not like her, so now she decided on a different approach.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not steal them, and I apologise for accusing Lila of doing it to frame me. That was wrong.”, she said.</p><p>“But how did they end up in your bag?”, Mr. Damocles asked.</p><p>“I have no idea, sir. I did not steal them, and I have no idea who on earth would plant them there.”, Marinette pressed.</p><p>“I have faith in you, Marinette, but the fact that you scored so highly does make this suspect.”, Ms. Bustier pointed out, not unreasonably.</p><p>“Then strike it. Disregard my score and my exam. I will retake it later on, and prove I scored highly on my own merit, not through cheating.”, Marinette suggested firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents exchanged worried glances.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, that’s very noble but are you sure it’s the wisest thing to do?”, asked her mother.</p><p>“I do, mum. It was only a mock exam, and I am willing to do it again to prove my innocence and clear up this situation.”, Marinette replied.</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles exchanged looks, then Ms. Bustier nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You understand that the content to be studied will not be the same?”, she asked.</p><p>“Of course, Ms. Bustier.”, Marinette replied.</p><p>“Very well. I shall strike your exam result, but it will not go on your permanent record.”, Ms. Bustier replied.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Bustier.”, Marinette replied.</p><p> </p><p>A sense of great relief rolled through the room, but Marinette and Adrien did not miss the spike of absolute rage that emanated from Lila and both of them exchanged looks that clearly suggested they were going to need to talk later. Mr. Damocles clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if that is all, I suggest we all get back to whatever it was we were doing. Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I apologise to you and your daughter for this dreadful misunderstanding. I assure you, it will not happen again.”, he said sincerely.</p><p>“We’re just glad everything is cleared up. Marinette would never do any of these awful things.”, Tom Dupain replied.</p><p>“Indeed not.”, Sabine Cheng asserted firmly.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden scream and everyone whipped around to see Sabrina stagger backwards from the door as a cloud of scarlet butterflies exploded into the room, quickly filling the place. Rose raised her head in Juleka’s arms, saw the scarlet swarm and fainted again. Lila grinned savagely, but the situation did not go as she hoped. With the situation resolved, there were almost no negative emotions festering that could draw them in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, piss off!”, Alix thundered, and slammed her textbook down on one.</p><p>“There is only one thing we say to Hawk Moth; not today!”, Max said, shooing away three of them.</p><p>“That’s right! So get lost!”, Kim said, his big frame shielding Max and Alix.</p><p>“Away! Away, foul things!”, Marc intoned.</p><p>“Shoo!”, Nathaniel said.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien stood fearlessly in front of a bunch of them, which flew away.</p><p> </p><p>“Hah! The Force is with me today!”, he said, striking a pose with a broom for a lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p>Even Mylene stood firm, leaving the scarlet butterflies fluttering every which way in confusion at the lack of negative emotion in everyone present…….. all save for one. Lila fought not to smile as one of them alighted into the necklace she still held and she felt the rush of power as the akumatising energy flowed through her. She glanced in the mirror and saw Volpina staring back at her, now with a new crimson colour scheme. A glowing scarlet butterfly mask appeared over her eyes and Hawk Moth’s familiar purring tones filled her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I was expecting more disciples to put to use, but one cannot be picky especially when the one you get is one of your best-”, he began.</p><p>“Lila, look out!”, cried another familiar, but hated, voice.</p><p> </p><p>Then the connection was broken as Marinette suddenly knocked the necklace out of her hand, sending it skittering across the floor, and stomped on it. The necklace crunched and broke beneath her heel, releasing the scarlet akuma, and Lila could not quite muffle a shriek of anger, loss and frustration as she felt the akuma energy leave her. As she fell to her knees, the akumas all suddenly lost their scarlet colour and reverted to ordinary, white butterflies. Everyone looked around them, confused, before turning to Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, Marinette!”, Adrien said, still holding his broom.</p><p>“Yeah! Go, Marinette!”, Ivan cheered.</p><p>“Way to go, girl! That was an act worthy of Ladybug herself!”, Alya said.</p><p> </p><p>Lila growled at the praise of her hated rival, then her eyes fell on the broken necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“My necklace!”, she cried, thinking she could milk it as she scooped up the shards.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked mildly guilty; it had been a nice necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Lila. But I was trying to save you from Hawk Moth.”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>Lila clenched her fists and was actually prepared to sock Marinette in the face, but Alya stepped in at the last moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, girl. Tell you what, why don’t me and the girls take you out shopping for a new one later on.”, she said.</p><p>“Great idea, Alya. I’ve actually got a few things to deal with, but I’ll chip in.”, Marinette said.</p><p> </p><p>And she pressed a 50 euro bill into Alya’s hand, leaving Lila with no choice but to be spirited away with the others to resume their day. As she was ferried out, her eyes fell on the black-haired boy in the red hoodie, Marc, who’d ruined all her plans and her eyes narrowed in anger and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Lila had been sitting in the park reading the same stupid paragraph in her book for the past half an hour, one ear constantly open for the sound of a car pulling up, a window sliding down and Gabriel Agreste’s voice asking her about her progress. He was late, she thought to her considerable annoyance. She was still fuming over the failure of her attempt to discredit Marinette and get her expelled; clearly she had underestimated the girl’s sickeningly sweet goody-two-shoes act and her classmates’ gullibility in falling for it. Not a single one had completely believed from the start that Marinette was guilty, even with the ‘evidence’, and had quickly come up with other explanations. True, Marinette would have to repeat the mock exam, but it wasn’t a crucial thing and Lila couldn’t afford to try sabotaging it again because they’d be wary of such a thing happening again. And Adrien had shown he wasn’t as gullible as he seemed, either, coming up with stories to make Marinette look good. But she could work with that; she already planned to tell Gabriel that Marinette had clearly misled Adrien and gotten him to lie on her behalf. She was preoccupied enough with this that she almost missed the sounds she was listening for.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Rossi.”, Gabriel’s voice said coldly.</p><p>“Mr. Agreste.”, she replied.</p><p>“What progress have you to report?”, he asked.</p><p>“Regrettably, sir, I did not succeed in getting Marinette expelled. She managed to evade my traps, with your son’s help.”, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>There was a sharp inhale.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”, Gabriel asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid so, sir. She clearly has him convinced that she is trustworthy and innocent, all the better to keep him wrapped around her little finger so she can string him along.”, Lila replied.</p><p>“I see. Then I trust that you will double your efforts in making sure she does not succeed?”, Gabriel asked.</p><p>“Of course, sir. You have my word.”, Lila said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She waited for him to bestow the reward he promised, but he did not.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what about the reward you promised me?”, she asked.</p><p>“I agreed I would reward you once you had successfully protected Adrien from this harmful influence. You did not accomplish that, so I do not owe you anything at this precise moment.”, Gabriel replied.</p><p>“But-”, Lila began to protest.</p><p>“Ms. Rossi, I am not a man given to repeating myself, much less to employees and associates who begin to overreach themselves. If I did not make myself clear before, let me do so now. After Adrien is free of these bad influences, you will receive the reward you desire, not before. Understand?”, Gabriel said icily.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”, Lila replied sullenly.</p><p>“Good. Now, I believe that is our conversation concluded. Good day, Ms. Rossi.”, Gabriel said.</p><p> </p><p>And the car drove off. In the driver’s seat, Nathalie glanced at her employer in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, if I may be honest, I do not like that girl. Certainly not anywhere near Adrien.”, she said.</p><p>“I thought you had agreed she was an excellent choice, Nathalie.”, Gabriel replied.</p><p>“As someone who can further our akuma operations, yes. But as a companion for Adrien, I just do not like her.”, Nathalie said.</p><p>“I see. May I ask why?”, Gabriel asked.</p><p>“She is certainly crafty and resourceful, but she’s also deceitful, spiteful and gets jealous and possessive extremely easily. And she clearly does not do this for Adrien’s benefit.”, Nathalie replied.</p><p>“Then for whose?”, Gabriel asked.</p><p>“Her own, sir. She wants Adrien for herself, and she sees the easiest way to doing that is to destroy all his existing friendships and potential romantic interests, so that she is all that he has left.”, Nathalie said.</p><p> </p><p>She might have been overreaching herself, but Nathalie was not a stupid woman and she was also capable of genuinely caring for people. Which was why she did not want that poisonous and false girl anywhere near him, because she knew Lila would not hesitate to hurt even the object of her affections to keep him solely hers, if she was even capable of affection.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s more, sir, I think she’s becoming more of a liability than an asset.”, she pressed.</p><p>“How so?”, Gabriel asked.</p><p>“She is crafty, yes, but she is also not nearly as smart as she thinks she is and pretends to be. Sooner or later, she’ll take a nasty spill. I’d rather not have her anywhere near us or Adrien when that happens.”, Nathalie replied.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign he was thinking quite deeply about what she had said. Finally, he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see the merit in your words, Nathalie. Perhaps I should re-evaluate Ms. Rossi’s usefulness to us. Based on her words back there, she seems to see herself as being a far more valuable piece on the board than she actually is. But a pawn has more than one use.”, he mused.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Lila was still seething as she walked through the streets, heedless of where she was going and anyone who was in her way, protesting loudly whenever she shoved them aside without preamble or apology. As she approached the Trocadero, she heard the jolly tones of that ice cream man, Andre, calling out in the evening air and spotted a numbed of happy couples meandering around clutching brightly coloured ice creams. A sudden image of Marinette and Adrien enjoying one of the special couple’s cones showed itself and she kicked out at a fat pigeon to vent her feelings, causing the bird to take flight cooing indignantly, before sitting down on a bench. There was a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower across the river, the setting sun framed behind the iron-lattice tower and it’s rays turning the waters of the Seine yellow, orange and pink, but she paid it no mind. She had to find some way of getting rid of Marinette, fast, if she wanted to claim the rewards due to her. Gabriel’s trust in her was starting to slip and Hawk Moth’s might do so as well, considering how he lost the opportunity to akumatise the entire school today, even though that was hardly her fault. It had been the fault of that wretched boy, the sissy-looking one with the make-up and the red hoodie. She had no idea who he was since he wasn’t in her class, but she knew he was friends with Marinette, which would have put him on her list anyway. If he hadn’t opened his stupid, pink-painted lips, her plan would have gone off without a hitch. But instead, because of his observations, she had been forced to call a halt to it and pretend it was all a huge misunderstanding, and now her standing was jeopardised. And it was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced beneath her, noting couples strolling or sitting, and froze as she caught sight of the boy himself. He was sitting with Nathaniel on the level below, oddly close to him. In fact, their shoulders were practically touching. Both of them were bowed over something she couldn’t see, but then Nathaniel raised his head and she saw it. Clutched in the redheaded boy’s hand…….. was a couple’s cone, which Andre only gave to people who were…….. together. Suddenly she recalled Nathaniel always speaking of his partner, Marc, or sitting with that boy. Her eyes watched them as they shifted so they were facing each other, the ice cream held between them. Nathaniel dipped his spoon into it, but instead of putting it in his mouth he held it out towards Marc, who leaned in and ate it off the spoon. A small amount was left on his face, prompting Nathaniel to take out a napkin and lean in close to wipe it off. After doing so, the redhead did not pull away but instead closed the gap between them and caught the other boy’s lips in a soft and clearly intimate kiss. Lila gasped as she watched this, seeing Nathaniel pull away from Marc to look deep into his eyes, say something that couldn’t be heard by her and then suddenly turn his head to look at his watch. Hurriedly finishing the ice cream, both boys pushed themselves to their feet, hugged each other, shared one final lingering kiss before turning and walking in different directions. Lila watched them, noting how they were clearly deeply in love with each other, and a truly evil smile lit her face as her malignant mind began to turn. She watched Marc as he walked away, smiling blissfully to himself. But if she had her way, he would never smile like that again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angry at Marc having foiled her plan to get Marinette expelled from school, Lila decides to target him by destroying his relationship with Nathaniel. But her clever scheme doesn't quite go as expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side note. For those who might wonder about the name of Lila's necklace in the previous chapter, I named it the Vulptex after the little crystal foxes that appeared in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc was always amongst the first to arrive at school in the morning, mostly because it was lovely and quiet and the few people present were shambling zombies who were perfectly content to leave him alone. Before he and Nathaniel had become a couple, he’d spent the time between arrival and his first class curled up under the stairs, writing contentedly in his notebook. Now he spent it sitting outside the art room, waiting for his wonderful boyfriend to arrive with coffee. Nathaniel was normally sweet and nice, but was a savage and wild beast in the mornings without caffeine. Both of them were working on the latest issue of their comic book, whose popularity as an instant bestseller had caught them both off-guard and had them scrambling to meet demand. This issue dealt with Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with Mighty-Illustrator and Reverser, facing off against Antibug and he was struggling to think of a good line for the villain to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Marc!”, said a voice that sounded far too bubbly and cheerful for the early hour.</p><p>“Waagh!”, he exclaimed, shooting up in fright.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had somehow managed to sneak up on him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. Putting one hand over his heart, he glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You almost gave me a heart attack!”, he exclaimed.</p><p>“Sorry. I thought you’d hear me approaching.”, Marinette replied.</p><p>“I was a bit….. lost in thought.”, Marc replied.</p><p>“Ah. It happens.”, Marinette said.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed none the worse for wear after yesterday; indeed she seemed positively all together rather than her usual late-for-school-anime-girl schtick. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to thank you properly for yesterday. You saved me from being expelled over a terrible misunderstanding.”, she said.</p><p>“Oh. Well, don’t mention it. All I did was point out a few things, anyone could have done that.”, Marc replied bashfully.</p><p>“But only you did, Marc. Only you.”, Marinette pointed out insistently.</p><p> </p><p>Marc only smiled shyly; he wasn’t used to being praised so highly. </p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you and Nathaniel getting on?”, Marinette asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“OK. We’re still trying to fit our next issue together.”, Marc replied.</p><p>“No, I mean……. how are you two ‘getting on?’”, Marinette asked, emphasising the last two words.<br/>
Marc was pretty sure he turned the same shade of red as his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine, thank you. We went out for ice cream at the Trocadero yesterday evening.”, he said.</p><p>“Ooooh. Was this ordinary ice cream or Andre’s……. special couple’s cones?”, Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>Marc smiled; she never let up, did she?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was one of Andre’s. Pink raspberry for my lips and sweet tangerine for his hair.”, he said.</p><p>“Awwwww! So sweet!”, Marinette gushed.</p><p>“It was, actually.”, Marc said, referring to the flavours.</p><p>“I swear, you two are meant for each other. It was so painful, watching you dance around each other for ages before you finally realised it.”, Marinette continued.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Like you and Adrien, you mean?”, Marc replied slyly.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t often snarky or sarcastic, but Marinette was one of the few he felt comfortable with doing so, especially in regards to her crush on Adrien. She always had the most hilarious reactions whenever he brought it up and, sure enough, this time was no exception. Marinette went from coyly smug to a gibbering wreck in the space of a second, flailing her arms about and making nonsensical noises.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Me? And Adrien? Don’t be ridiculous!”, she said.</p><p>“If you say so. But if you don’t try, you’ll never know.”, Marc said.</p><p>“Never know what?”, asked a voice.</p><p>“Waaagh!”, both Marc and Marinette cried.</p><p> </p><p>Whirling round, they found that Adrien had seemingly materialised from nowhere right behind them, looking at them in bemusement. Marc felt his heart go hummingbird again.</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of……..! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”, he said.</p><p>“Sorry.”, Adrien replied bashfully.</p><p>“You and Marinette are as bad as each other in that regard! One of these days, I’m gonna put a bell on you both.”, Marc said.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien laughed, though it was a nervous little one, and one hand went to his collar in a subconscious gesture, one finger flicking a non-existent bell. Marinette, on the other hand, had dissolved into her standard “Marinette.exe is not working” mode whenever Adrien was around, shivering and fidgeting and gibbering. Marc rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she OK?”, Adrien asked, tilting his head curiously like a cat’s.</p><p>“She’s fine. Her hard drive is a little slow to boot up in the mornings.”, Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>He reached out and flicked Marinette on the back of the head, jolting her.</p><p> </p><p>“But a little percussive maintenance usually gets it going.”, he continued.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette rubbed the spot he’d flicked and glared at him reproachfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have to flick me that hard? I hope you chip your nail polish!”, she said.</p><p>“You take that back!”, Marc retorted with a scandalised gasp.</p><p>“Make me, rainbow.”, Marinette teased him.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien watched the two banter with a mixture of amusement and, to his confusion, mild jealousy. Where did that come from? </p><p> </p><p>“You two seem really close.”, he commented.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them stopped teasing and flushed as they realised what he was implying.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh no, we’re just friends. Really good friends.”, Marc said.</p><p>“Really?”, Adrien asked, very confused.</p><p>“Yep. Marinette is just really good at bringing me out of my shell.”, Marc replied.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry about that. I’m still new to a lot of this social cue stuff.”, Adrien said.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the three of them, Lila was lurking just out of sight, a devious smirk on her face as she recorded the little encounter. She wasn’t close enough to get an audio recording, but it did look incriminating enough, especially when Marinette playfully punched Marc on the arm and the boy smiled with a slight pink flush on his cheeks. After what she’d seen yesterday evening, she’d quickly devised a plan to punish Marc by getting Nathaniel to break up with him. Given how smitten he clearly was with the redhead, that would utterly shatter him. And he was a friend of Marinette’s, which only made it better. Maybe she could twist things into looking like Marinette had something to do with it, or get the broken-hearted boy to turn on her and blame her for what happened. All she needed was some incriminating evidence, or a harmless interaction taken out of context, to set the wheels in motion and that’s exactly what she had. All she needed to do was wait until she got Nathaniel alone and then she could sow the seeds. </p><p> </p><p>The arrival of Nino and Alya drew away Adrien and Marinette, leaving Marc to wait on his own once again, keeping one ear open now to make sure he didn’t get startled a third time. He wasn’t sure his delicate constitution could take another shock. Fortunately, that didn’t happen. He smelt the wonderful aroma of freshly made coffee long before Nathaniel emerged from climbing the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder and two carry-out cups clutched in his hands. His turquoise eyes, glazed and lifeless beneath his orange bangs, lit up as they settled on Marc, who felt that same strange warmth in his chest he got every time he realised that the sight of him made Nathaniel happy. Nathaniel walked over and held out one of the cups, leaning in for a kiss as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, beautiful.”, he said.</p><p>“Beautiful morning.”, Marc replied, returning the kiss.</p><p>“It is now.”, Nathaniel continued.</p><p> </p><p>It was their standard greeting, the sort of lovey-dovey couple-y stuff couples do when they were in love. Because that’s what their relationship was; love. It no longer scared them to acknowledge the depth of their feelings, and it had been scary for the time in which it had been. Even now, there was a small nugget of fear that crouched in the back of Marc’s mind whenever he held Nathaniel’s hand, or kissed him or just sat near him, a fear that all of this was a dream and he would wake up to find he was alone, or that Nathaniel would just fade away when he tried to touch him. He knew it was nonsense, that nothing would ever break them apart, but fear was not an easy thing to shake. Nathaniel took a large swig of his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, there. Now I have caffeine and you, all is right with the world.”, he said.</p><p>“Good to hear. I managed to get some more work done on our Antibug issue. The quotes are ready for you to read before adding to the finished product.”, Marc said.</p><p>“Excellent. And not a moment too soon. The editor’s been on my case every five minutes, asking about our progress.”, Nathaniel replied.</p><p> </p><p>The art teacher arrived just then to let them into the room and they proceeded to their table in the corner, where Nathaniel read over the lines and added them to the comic. Hey presto, the eighth issue was complete!</p><p> </p><p>“Phew! Glad we got that one over and done with.”, Marc said.</p><p>“Yeah. But don’t forget, we have to think about the next issue.”, Nathaniel reminded him.</p><p>“I know. But which akuma will we use this time?”, Marc wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them thought hard, trying to think of a good candidate. </p><p>“Well the ones we’ve done so far have generally been physical akumas. Antibug, Stoneheart, Timebreaker, Darkblade and so forth. Why don’t we pick one with more mental powers?”, Nathaniel suggested.</p><p>“Great idea! But which one?”, Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>They brought up the Ladyblog, which kept a dutiful roster of every akuma recorded so far with a list of their powers, and scrolled through it. Lady Wifi, Mime, Gamer, Simon Says…….</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what about Volpina?”, Nathaniel suggested.</p><p>“The one with illusion powers? Hm, I like it.”, Marc said.</p><p>“You know, now that I think about it nearly everyone in my class has been akumatised at least once.”, Nathaniel remarked.</p><p>“I know. In fact, only Adrien and Marinette haven’t been akumatised. Can you imagine that?”, Marc said.</p><p>“Don’t even go there. There’s a list of people who must not be akumatised under any circumstances and Marinette is at the top of it. It would be the end of the world as we know it!”, Nathaniel exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Marc giggled; Nathaniel might normally be a quiet and introverted boy, but he could be surprisingly dramatic when he wanted to be. He was about to bring the subject back onto Volpina when the bell rang for the start of morning classes, forcing them to separate. Outside the art room, both shared a farewell kiss and arranged to meet up at lunch to discuss their Volpina issue before heading off to their separate classes, Marc for maths and science under Ms. Mendeleiev and Nathaniel for history and literature under Ms. Bustier. On the way, Nathaniel wondered if he should talk to Lila and ask her for some details on Volpina, for the sake of accuracy if nothing else. As he entered the classroom, however, he noticed everyone was gathered around Lila who seemed to be quite upset. Everyone except Marinette and Adrien, who seemed to be fighting separate urges to roll their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?”, Nathaniel asked as he walked up.</p><p>“Apparently. Lila’s been telling us that she’s found out something disturbing and upsetting. Related to you.”, Alya said.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel felt very confused, but Lila picked that moment to look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Nathaniel! I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to tell you this, but I just couldn’t bear to deceive you by keeping it a secret!”, she wailed.</p><p>“Eh? What secret? What’s going on here?”, Nathaniel demanded.</p><p>“I was early to school today, and I saw…….. I saw……. oh, Nathaniel, I saw this! I think Marinette may be trying to steal Marc away from you!”, Lila cried melodramatically.</p><p> </p><p>And she held out her phone, which was showing the ‘incriminating evidence’ of the interaction between Marc and Marinette. Her face hidden behind her phone, Lila cracked into a malicious grin as she anticipated the explosion of indignation and rage against Marinette. The explosion that did occur, however, wasn’t at all what she expected.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!”, Nathaniel thundered.</p><p> </p><p>Lila raised her head, expecting to see Nathaniel going after Marinette and the class following him. She certainly did not expect to see the redhead glaring at HER with a touch of a Gorgon, fire blazing in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What gave you the idea of that?! And why would you spy on them in the first place?!”, he demanded angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Caught completely off-guard, Lila glanced around seeking help from the others, only to see them looking at her with a mixture of anger, suspicion and mild disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“I……. I don’t understand.”, she said timidly.</p><p>“Why would you follow them and record them with your phone? They’re entitled to privacy!”, Nathaniel said.</p><p> </p><p>Lila realised something had gone very wrong and her position within the class was suddenly very precarious unless she did some very, very quick thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“I…. I’m sorry! I just thought that they were sneaking off together and I wasn’t sure you’d believe me without proof. I was just wanting to protect you from getting hurt, Nathaniel.”, she simpered.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette pushed herself to her feet, looking very indignant.</p><p> </p><p>“Sneaking off together? Marc happens to be my best friend.”, she said.</p><p>“Hey!”, Alya exclaimed in an offended tone.</p><p>“Best friend who is a boy. Sorry, Alya.”, Marinette quickly clarified.</p><p> </p><p>Alya preened at that, whilst Adrien looked slightly morose and even jealous for a second before switching back to glaring angrily at Lila.</p><p> </p><p>“So I am entitled to interact with my best friend who is a boy in whatever way I like!”, Marinette continued.</p><p>“And in any case, Dupain-Cheng would never pursue anyone who’s already taken. She’s not that kind of girl.”, Chloe commented from her seat, where she was painting her nails.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, everyone goggled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Chloe seriously just defend Marinette? Again?”, Nino asked in confusion.</p><p>“Ugh! Don’t remind me! I blame you for this, Rossi! Stop making me say nice things about Dupain-Cheng!”, Chloe said disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette leaned towards Alya.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it she manages to still be mean even when she’s defending me?”, she asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, girl. Only Chloe, I guess.”, Alya replied.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel, still steaming almost at the ears, rounded once more on Lila.</p><p> </p><p>“And even if Marinette was the type to make a move on someone already in a relationship, Marc would never cheat on me! NEVER!”, he said, hissing the last word like an enraged snake.</p><p> </p><p>He now looked mere moments away from actually strangling her and the others thought it best to intervene before real blood was spilled.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, Nathaniel, I think you’ve made your point. And I think Lila’s learned to be more careful about not taking things out of context.”, Alix said, steering Nathaniel away from Lila.</p><p>“Yeah, dudette. Even if you had good intentions, following and filming other people without their knowledge just isn’t cool and could really get you into trouble.”, Nino chimed in.</p><p>“But Alya’s always doing that with Ladybug.”, Lila pointed out.</p><p>“Hey! That’s because I have an arrangement with her! If she asked me not to, I’d stop. With considerable difficulty, I admit, but I would stop.”, Alya retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Lila was forced to realise that her plan was once again not going well, and she’d better cut her losses whilst she was still ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how terrible a mistake I was making in this! Of course Marc would never cheat on you. And…… Marinette would never do anything so vile, either.”, she said, through tightly gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel would normally have remained angry, but the experiences of Evillustrator and Reverser had taught him to reign in his temper and he forced it down.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, then. I forgive for your mistake, Lila. Just please don’t do it again. These things can lead to misunderstandings and not everyone would be so forgiving or understanding.”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>He meant it as genuinely helpful advice, but Lila merely read it as more self-righteous doggerel meant to stoke his own ego about making her feel good rather than actually trying to be nice and helpful. She looked down at her feet and growled angrily under her breath, her nails scraping the wooden surface of the desk as her fists clenched. Another plan ruined by stupid people. She felt a comforting hand alight on her shoulder and looked up into the wide, innocent blue eyes of Rose Lavillant.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Lila! We’re all here for you. Nath was saying that because he doesn’t want you to get hurt over mistakes. And I think you were very sweet in trying to protect him from heartbreak, even if it was just a misunderstanding.”, she gushed.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Rose. Dear, sweet, single-digit IQ Rose. Lila couldn’t stomach the girl’s endless cheer, sweetness and positivism. A small sneer played across her face before she schooled it into her own sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you, Rose! Honestly, you’re all such good friends! What on earth would I do without you all?”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to convince them all, compounded by the arrival of Ms. Bustier and the start of lessons, but Lila failed to notice Juleka glaring at her sharply. The quiet girl might prefer to hide herself behind her curtain of hair and her shy demeanour, but that didn’t mean she was stupid and didn’t notice things, especially things pertaining to Rose, one of the few things that made her genuinely smile and come out of her shell. And she couldn’t help but notice how Lila always seemed to look at her wonderful girlfriend with contempt concealed beneath a veneer of charm. Juleka did not know what this meant or where it could go, but she did know that Lila was not all that she seemed to be and resolved to keep a closer eye on her. If Lila posed a threat to Rose, she would deal with her. What was that saying, beware the quiet ones? Well, Juleka was very quiet. Very quiet indeed.<br/>
Lila managed to get through morning classes without issue, but the moment the bell rang for lunch she was excusing herself to run to the bathroom. Only once she had ensured she was alone did she unleash a feral scream of rage and frustration. Foiled again! How was it these idiots kept managing to get the better of her? Her plan should have seen an utter fracture in those relationships, that wretched Marc boy tossed aside and Marinette ending up with a reputation as a slut and adulterer, ensuring the class rose up against her. Instead, everyone ganged up on her as though she were the bad one. She glowered at her reflection and resisted the urge to punch the mirror as she thought hard about her next course of action. It was too risky now to enact another scheme like the last two. The others were already suspicious enough as it was; one more sudden accusation and she could lose her grip over them. Lila had to reel them back in before she could enact another scheme. Grrrr! More time to be wasted!</p><p> </p><p>She heard the door of the locker room open and someone came in, humming to themselves. Peering out of the bathroom, she saw to her surprise and delight that it was Marc, her main target. He opened his locker and began to rummage through it, still humming but with a big happy smile on his face. Well, she’d soon put a stop to that. To hell with the clever and subtle plans. This was an opportunity she was not going to waste, she thought as she walked towards him. Marc finished getting what he needed out of his locker, closed it and turned around, only to jump slightly as he saw Lila.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Hello. I didn’t see you there. Lila, right? You know, we were thinking of using Volpina in our next comic issue and were wondering if you’d like to talk about it, give us some advice- hrk!”, he choked.</p><p> </p><p>He choked because Lila, out of nowhere, had suddenly seized him by the throat, cutting off his airway. He felt his back slam against the metal door of the locker behind him as she pushed him back with surprising strength. Lila smiled; it was not a comforting smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’ve got you, you meddling little runt. And trust me, you’re not going to like where this is going.”, she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the class demonstrate that they are not dumb or fair-weather friends and call out Lila for following Marc and Marinette and taking pictures out of context. Nathaniel is well-aware of his boyfriend's friendship with Marinette and knows neither of them would ever deceive him; he's learned his lesson from Alix in "Reverser".</p><p> </p><p>I haven't had the class blow up at Lila and desert her yet, but they are starting to smell a rat about her since this is the second time in a week that she's tried to paint someone as having unpleasant traits, people who are highly unlikely to commit such acts. And even if she was concerned, following them and taking pictures isn't OK and neither is showing it to Nathaniel in public. If she really cared about preserving his feelings, she would show him the so-called evidence in private.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka might well become an important player later on, haven't quite decided on that. Like Marc and Nathaniel, Juleka being a quiet soul who prefers to hide in the background means she's easily overlooked but also quite observant. She's noticed Lila's true nature showing through when she thinks no one is looking, and if it shows itself in a way that harms anyone she cares about, especially Rose, Juleka will act.</p><p> </p><p>I loved writing the bit that shows the friendship between Marc and Marinette. She's been his friend longer than anyone so there's a special element there between them and Marc tends to become more confident and snarky with her than his usual persona.</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter will see Lila make good on her attempt to force Marc and Nathaniel apart, only to recall that pissing people off when Hawk Moth is around isn't necessarily a good idea. But will it be Evillustrator or Reverser who comes after her?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila threatens Marc and he comes back as Reverser, though his powers have been altered ever so slightly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc’s day had suddenly gone from optimistically good to nightmarishly terrifying in the space of a few moments and he had not seen it coming at all. One moment he was rummaging through his locker, looking for some spare notebooks, the next he was pinned against a locker by that Lila girl who had venom in her voice and fire in her eyes. What the hell, universe?</p><p> </p><p>“You made a big mistake choosing to side against me.”, she snarled.</p><p>“S-Side against you? What do you mean? I don’t take sides.”, Marc managed to say.</p><p>“Oh, don’t pretend. My plan to get Marinette expelled would have worked perfectly if you hadn’t decided to interfere.”, Lila hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Marc’s jade green eyes widened in shock as he suddenly understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait…… you set up all of that? You planted the test answers and the necklace to get Marinette expelled?”, he asked, unable to believe it.</p><p>“She chose to stand against me, so she brought it on herself. And now I’m going to show you why it was a mistake to side with her.”, Lila replied without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Genuine fear shot through him like ice; how long had his beloved Nathaniel been sitting next to this……. this monster? And she’d been trying to get Marinette kicked out of school by framing her as a bully and a delinquent? For what? And what was she going to do to him? </p><p> </p><p>“W-What are you going to do to me?”, he asked fearfully.</p><p>“Nothing. That is to say, nothing physical. Too easily traceable. But emotional, that’s not so easy to pinpoint.”, Lila purred.</p><p> </p><p>Her other hand strayed into his hoodie, just over his heart, and plucked something out. Looking down, Marc realised with horror what it was; his most precious item. It was a photograph of him and Nathaniel on the day they confessed their feelings for each other. They were in the art room as usual, finishing off an issue of their comic, when Marc put down his pencil and sighed heavily. Nathaniel had immediately asked what was wrong and the sight of his amazingly beautiful eyes staring at him with such concern had broken him. He’d fallen over the desk, crying into his sleeve as he confessed his feelings for the redhead, feelings that drove him mad with longing because he knew they’d never be requited. He’d expected everything from screaming rage to silent disgust, but what had happened instead was Nathaniel gently lifting his head up to look him in the eye, smile happily and tell him he felt the same way. After their first kiss, which was clumsy and awkward and too full of clashing teeth but nevertheless amazing, both of them had consented to a photograph from one of the students in the art room, a really nice blond boy who was a photography major and occasionally worked under Adrien’s photographer Vincent. The photograph showed the two of them leaning over the table, smiling happily with their arms around the other. It was one of Marc’s most precious possessions and seeing it in Lila’s hands was too much. He lunged to try and grab it, but she dangled it out of reach and brought her hands up to rip it, forcing him to back off.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Please don’t! I beg you!”, he said, falling to his knees and struggling not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Lila looked down at him with a mixture of contempt and smugness.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be so easy to tear this in half, to watch as your heart breaks from it, but where’s the fun in that? No challenge.”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the photo properly and her face twisted briefly in disgust before taking on an evil smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You ruined my plans, so now I will ruin something of yours. By the time I’m done, Nathaniel will never look at you again.”, she purred.</p><p> </p><p>Marc shot up onto his feet and she actually took a step back at the sight of the anger on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare touch him!”, he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Lila smiled even more evilly and he realised he’d just confirmed her suspicions. If she wanted to really hurt him, Nathaniel was the perfect target.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said anything about touching him? A few well-placed words and I’ll have him wrapped around my finger. And you’ll be left all alone.”, she crowed.</p><p> </p><p>So saying, she tossed the photograph away and he darted after it, clutching the precious scrap of paper to his chest. The sound of the locker room door slamming shut jolted him and he ran over to it, yanking it open and looking frantically around the courtyard for either Lila or Nathaniel. And then he saw something that ripped his heart in half; Nathaniel being led up the stairs by Lila, hand in hand. The deceptive creature shot a look of savage and cruel triumph at him before pulling Nathaniel out of sight, in the direction of the art room. That was the final blow to his already shattered heart and Marc fled back into the locker room, sinking to the floor with his back leaned against the door. Looking down at the photograph in his hand, Marc felt the utter despair and heartbreak wash over him and he dropped his head, tears pouring down his face as he sobbed at the destruction of his life, all because of one spiteful, cruel and malignant girl.</p><p> </p><p>He was so upset that he didn’t see or hear the purple and black butterfly as it slipped into the room through the window. Homing in on his distress, the akuma fluttered down and alighted on the photograph still clutched in Marc’s hand, where it was absorbed into it. At once, Marc’s head shot up, the skin around his eyes darkened to a kind of dull red and a glowing purple butterfly mask appeared over his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello again, Reverser. Heartbroken for a different reason this time, I see, a life and love ruined by lies and deception. Well now I’m giving you back your powers, but this time they will compel people to always speak the truth, no matter how much they might want otherwise. And all you have to do is bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal?”, Hawk Moth’s familiar voice asked.</p><p>“Yes, Hawk Moth.”, Marc replied hazily.</p><p> </p><p>With his acceptance, Marc was immersed in glowing purple and black energy. When it dissipated, Reverser stood in his place and the photo had expanded to become his old glider. He smiled to see it; now nothing would keep him from Nathaniel. Nothing in the world. And Lila would pay dearly for trying to hurt them both.</p><p>In his lair, Hawk Moth thought hard to himself. The grief and sadness pouring off this boy had been so strong that it actually overwhelmed him for a brief moment. He was almost afraid of seeing what could become of it; to stand in the way of true love was never a wise idea. But Reverser was equipped with all the necessary attributes and tools to succeed. And Ms. Rossi, whilst an excellent asset, had proved herself to be overreaching and untrustworthy. Let her get a taste of her own medicine, and if it helped to turn her into a more efficient akuma, so much the better.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel was not in a very good mood. Whilst he’d been waiting in the courtyard for Marc so they could walk up to the art room together, Lila had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragged him there by the hand, mentioning that she’d heard he and Marc were planning on using Volpina for their next issue and wanted to talk to him in more detail about it. He hadn’t argued at first, assuming that Marc would meet him, but after five minutes of Lila gabbing on and the artist not showing up, he was feeling his already frayed patience getting close to snapping altogether. Finally, he got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, Nathaniel? I wasn’t finished.”, Lila said.</p><p>“I’m going to find Marc. He should be here by now.”, Nathaniel replied.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure he’s on his way. Besides, we don’t really need him right now, do we?”, Lila asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel looked at her crossly.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually we kind of do, considering he’s the writer. I’m the one who does the drawings.”, he said.</p><p>“But I’m sure you can think of some really good things to write as well.”, Lila pressed.</p><p>“Look, I appreciate you volunteering to help with the comic, but I won’t do anything unless Marc is here.”, Nathaniel replied.</p><p> </p><p>Right as he said this, the door to the art room exploded inwards in a cloud of dust and splinters, causing everyone to duck and scatter for cover. Nathaniel fell backwards and Lila toppled off her stool with a shriek. Coughing, Nathaniel looked up to see a horrifically familiar yet altered figure enter the room, standing on a hovering paper airplane. His face a terrible mockery of Marc’s sweet visage, Reverser’s black and white face twisted into a terrible smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that appropriate? Because here I am.”, he said.</p><p>“M-Marc?”, Nathaniel whispered in horror.</p><p>“Not anymore. I am Reverser once again, and I’ve come seeking a very specific target.”, the villain said.</p><p> </p><p>He raised his head and looked around the art room, noting the students and the teacher before homing in on Lila, who was cowering behind the table she’d been sitting at.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Lila. (chuckles) What an appropriate name.”, he said.</p><p>“W-What do you want? I haven’t done anything!”, she wailed.</p><p> </p><p>Reverser laughed, then suddenly swept the table aside. It crashed into the wall and shattered to bits. Lila scooted backwards and away from Reverser, who advanced on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to lie again, are we? To the person you threatened? Not so tough now, are you?”, he taunted.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel jerked his head up sharply at that; threatened? Lila had threatened Marc? She was responsible for him turning into Reverser again? He turned his head slowly to look at her and she actually flinched at the blazing anger in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What. Did. You. Do?”, he asked furiously.</p><p> </p><p>Lila looked like a deer in headlights; it was harder to tell which one she was more scared of at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing! Don’t believe him, Nathaniel! He’s an akuma! They can never be trusted!”, she exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, but I’m more than just a normal akuma. I’ve been given the power to reverse anyone who lies. Only the truth will spill forth from their mouths when I’m done with them.”, Reverser said, looming over her.</p><p> </p><p>He held up a hand and a black and white paper plane materialised over his open palm. Lila’s eyes widened and she shrank back even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Get that away from me!”, she cried.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Lie-la? Afraid of the truth? Well, you should be! Reversion!”, Reverser exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>And he hurled the paper plane at her………… only for a certain red-and-black spotted yo-yo to wrap itself around Lila’s ankle and yank her away, leaving the plane to harmlessly glance off the wall and causing all heads to turn. Standing in the wrecked doorway was Ladybug, looking confused and slightly put-out.</p><p> </p><p>“Saving your life again, Lila, it seems.”, she said.</p><p>“Nobody asked you to intervene, Ladybug. I was perfectly capable of handling him myself.”, Lila said in response.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel snickered in disbelief and Alix poked her head out from behind an easel.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! She just saved your bacon, Lila! A little thank you goes a long way!”, she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Reverser growled angrily at having his plan foiled and whirled his glider around to face the door as Chat Noir suddenly dropped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hey there, milady. Care to fill me in on Reverser’s repeat performance?”, he asked.</p><p>“I was just about to ask him myself, Kitty.”, Ladybug replied.</p><p>“He was after me for no reason! You’re supposed to be superheroes! Protect me and take him down, already!”, Lila cried.</p><p> </p><p>Both heroes gave her looks that clearly stated they’d be more than willing to leave her to the villain than anything else, but they obligingly took positions to protect her, causing Reverser to grow even angrier.</p><p> </p><p>“If you knew what a malignant liar she was, you’d be begging me to get her!”, he ranted.</p><p> </p><p>Rose, hiding behind a table with Juleka, prepared to jump up to speak in Lila’s defence, only for Juleka to pull her back. Rose looked at her girlfriend questioningly, but Juleka only replied with a firm shake of her head, then put a finger to her lips; listen first.</p><p> </p><p>“Whilst I’m sure she’s done something, we can’t let you hurt her, Reverser.”, Ladybug replied.</p><p>“He’s lying! Just take him down! Now!”, Lila demanded.</p><p> </p><p>In doing so, however, she exposed herself in a gap between Ladybug and Chat Noir and Reverser took advantage of this, throwing another plane.</p><p> </p><p>“Look out!”, Rose cried, unable to stop herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lila’s eyes widened as she saw it head for her. Ladybug raised her yo-yo and prepared to spin it so her shield would deflect the plane, only for Lila to grab her and hold her in front of her as a human shield.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”, she yelled in shock and anger.</p><p> </p><p>The plane was on the point of hitting her and she closed her eyes in fear, anticipating being rendered an utter klutz once again.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”, cried a voice.</p><p> </p><p>And someone threw themselves physically onto her, jerking as the plane hit them and she opened her eyes. Expecting to see Chat Noir having taken the bullet for her, which was sweet and pragmatic but still awful, she was startled to be met with a shock of familiar red hair; Nathaniel had jumped in front of her and taken the plane instead. Reverser’s black and white face stretched into an expression of utter shock and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!”, he cried, sounding heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of the shock she’d helped create, Lila threw Ladybug aside and made a run for the stairs, fleeing down into the courtyard and running for the main doors. Just before she reached them, however, Reverser swooped down into her path, looking utterly livid.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll pay dearly for that!”, he snarled.</p><p>“Don’t blame me! You’re the one who threw the plane! Not my fault if he got hit by it.”, Lila retorted.</p><p>“SILENCE! This time I won’t miss! You’re going to tell everyone the truth about yourself whether you like it or not!”, Reverser said.</p><p>“And who’ll believe it? Besides, there’s no one around to listen.”, Lila gloated smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Reverser looked around and sure enough the courtyard was deserted, everyone having wisely scarpered when he first emerged from the locker room. Except…………..</p><p> </p><p>…………..there was Alya Cesaire, the intrepid aspiring reporter who was faithfully recording this latest akuma for her blog, as always. So dependable and so fortuitous, Reverser smirked. Who was he to ignore the gifts Fate sent him in her kindness? Grabbing Lila by the wrist so she couldn’t run off again, he swooped over to Alya, who backed away looking quite frightened.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who does the Ladyblog, yes? You want to be a journalist?”, Reverser asked.</p><p>“Um, yeah? Why? Are you looking to give an interview?”, Alya replied, holding up her phone.</p><p>“In a way. You’ll be getting an interview, all right, just not with who you think.”, Reverser said.</p><p>“What do you mean? With whom?”, Alya asked.</p><p>“You’ll see. But first we need to move to a more…… public locale.”, Reverser replied.</p><p> </p><p>And he reached out towards Alya, who was left with an odd feeling of deja vu. Kidnapped by an akumatised supervillain once again. Oh great!</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lila learns the hard way that angering or upsetting people when Hawk Moth is in town generally isn't a good idea. She believes that her status as an agent of Hawk Moth's means he'd never akumatise somebody who'd come after her, but she overerestimates her own importance to his plans.</p><p>Reverser's abilities have been tweaked according to the present circumstances. Lila's lies have hurt him, so he'll make sure she can tell nothing but the truth. And he'll use Alya to make it especially effective.</p><p>Nathaniel taking the plane for Ladybug isn't a fatal thing and nor does it indicate lingering feelings for her. He did it because he knows whatever it does to him, Ladybug can fix it so she matters more than him. I know that's usually Chat Noir's thing, but both heroes need to be in fighting form for this to work.</p><p>Juleka pulls Rose back to ensure she doesn't get hurt, especially if it's on Lila's behalf. I just love Juleka and hope she gets a chance to shine more often in upcoming episodes.</p><p>And finally, Lila using Ladybug as a human shield? Recall that there were witnesses to it, you stupid girl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reverser abducts both Lila and Alya and takes them to a place where the exposure will be most public.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shock of what Lila had done took quite a few moments to sink in, not least for the students who’d witnessed it and believed Lila to be good, sweet and their friend. Ladybug and Chat Noir, familiar with Lila’s true nature, recovered first. Chat Noir was trembling with rage, his pupils now slits and an angry purring noise rumbling in his throat. Ladybug was sure that if he’d been wearing something with fur rather than his leather catsuit, all of it would have been standing on end; the mental image of that actually made her smother a giggle before she turned back to examining Nathaniel, who seemed oddly unaffected by the plane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why that evil, conniving, soulless witch! How dare she do that?! Throwing you in front of her as a human shield to save her own worthless hide!”, Chat Noir ranted in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug would ordinarily have asked him to stop, but she honestly felt like doing the same and decided it was best for him to vent off steam for a bit while she tended to Nathaniel. The redheaded boy was looking very confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug? Is that you?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. How are you feeling? Is anything wrong?”, Ladybug asked.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t feel any different. Just a bit sore where the plane hit me.”, Nathaniel replied, rubbing his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Noir stopped in the middle of cursing Lila’s name to the furthest reaches of the Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, don’t Reverser’s powers cause you to become the opposite of what you’re usually like?”, he asked in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quiet voice interrupted them and both heroes turned to see Juleka standing up. The normally quiet and shy girl looked petrified at speaking up in public, particularly to the superhero team, but she seemed determined to speak nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said his powers had been altered. I mean, when he burst in here, he said that anyone hit by his planes would be forced to tell the truth. No more lies or secrets.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose stood up next to her and the poor girl looked so heartbrokenly upset that everyone looked around on reflex for an akuma heading for her, only to remember that one was already on the rampage. Lila’s actions had shaken her to the core; how could she have done something so horrible? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Lila really a liar? Like Marinette’s been saying?”, she asked tearfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix’s furious expression melted into one of guilt; she’d been among those who’d not believed Marinette’s claims that Lila was lying. Boy, did she feel like kicking herself now. She went to Nathaniel’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure you’re all right?”, she asked him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess it didn’t affect me because I don’t have any lies or secrets to conceal.”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks; if Ladybug had been hit, she would likely have been compelled to reveal her secret identity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then the two of us must avoid being hit at all costs.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p>“Or Hawk Moth will find out who we are.”, Chat Noir replied.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Thank you for saving me, Nathaniel.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p>“You can thank me by saving Marc from all this.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, there was a scream of terror outside and they all rushed out of the classroom in time to see Reverser swooping away with two girls bundled under his arms. Nathaniel idly wondered to himself just how strong akumas could get, even stick-thin ones like Reverser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya! He’s taken Alya!”, cried Rose.</p>
<p>“And Lila!”, remarked Juleka.</p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll drop her.”, Alix suggested.</p>
<p>“Alix!”, Rose said in a scandalised manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink-haired girl shrugged noncommittally and Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks that suggested the idea didn’t sound too bad to them. Nathaniel, however, looked frantic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where have they gone? We have to find them!”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug, thinking hard, suddenly remembered something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on! I think I know how we can figure out where he’s going.”, she said.</p>
<p>“Do tell, milady.”, Chat Noir replied.</p>
<p>“Remember the incident with Pharaoh? Alya kept on recording for her blog even when she was captured by the akuma.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p>“So she’ll likely be doing the same right now. Clever, milady.”, Chat Noir replied.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Quick, someone bring up the Ladyblog!”, Ladybug ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel did so and sure enough the livestream was running, showing a windblown and rather scared Alya still recording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there, viewers! Alya here, once again coming to you live from over the shoulder of a supervillain! Pros to this one, he’s less handsy. Cons, he likes flying about fifty feet above Paris!”, she said, trying to sound professional over her clear terror and the rushing wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve really gotta admire that girl’s journalistic integrity and commitment.”, Chat Noir commented as he watched over Nathaniel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Even if it occasionally causes needless complications and puts her at risk.”, Ladybug remarked, though with a fond smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya panned the phone around to show Lila, looking windswept and terrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And for some reason he’s also abducted my classmate and friend Lila Rossi. Care to comment, Lila?”, she asked.</p>
<p>“HELP! Ladybug and Chat Noir, stir your lazy asses and come save me!”, Lila wailed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both superheroes growled angrily; the nerve of that girl! On the video, it panned back to Alya’s slightly confused and irritated face, the expression likely being caused by Lila’s words towards the heroes and her idols, just as she was lowered back onto the ground. Reverser then merely dropped Lila with an audible thunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch! You clumsy ape!”, she cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya’s video was then angled to show Reverser’s black and white face, which had a crafty grin on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Reverser, was it? Is there any particular reason why you’ve brought us to the Eiffel Tower?”, Alya asked.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you asked, because you’re going to get a very special expose for your blog. And so is all of Paris.”, Reverser replied.</p>
<p>“The Eiffel Tower! That’s where we fought him last time!”, Chat Noir remarked.</p>
<p>“It’s also very public, and an excellent place for news copters to get a good angle. He’s getting revenge, all right. By publicly exposing Lila on live TV and the Ladyblog!”, Ladybug realised.</p>
<p>“Clever boy.”, Chat Noir said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel couldn’t help but smile at the compliment being paid towards his boyfriend, even if he was akumatised. Then he recalled just how Reverser had said he was akumatised and his anger flared. Lila was going to be answering a lot of questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still, we know where they are! Let’s go!”, Ladybug said. </p>
<p>“Hold on. Didn’t Lila give a false interview to Alya for the Ladyblog?”, Chat Noir asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.”, Ladybug replied.</p>
<p>“OK. I’m just wondering if, when we get there, will we have to rescue Lila from Reverser or Alya when she finds that out?”, Chat Noir asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug considered that; Alya had one heck of a fierce temper and hated being deceived. If she found out Lila not only deceived her but got her to post false information on her beloved blog, her wrath would be immeasurable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we have to make it to the Eiffel Tower.”, she said.</p>
<p>“Lead the way, milady.”, Chat Noir replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they were off. Nathaniel paused for a moment, then paused the Ladyblog footage and made to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nath? Where are you going?”, Alix asked.</p>
<p>“I’m going to the Eiffel Tower. I need to see if I can talk Reverser- Marc - out of this.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Nath! You can’t! It’s too dangerous!”, Rose implored.</p>
<p>“And if it were Juleka who was out there akumatised, you wouldn’t listen to me if I told you not to go?”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sweet-hearted blonde had no response because she could not lie and say she would listen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well. Then you’re not going alone. We’re coming with you!”, Juleka declared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked shocked at her own daring, but there was no sign of reluctance to follow through on her statement. Emboldened, Rose took her girlfriend’s hand and nodded, with Alix crossing her arms and grinning in support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, then. Let’s get the others and get over there fast! There’s no time to waste!”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, Ladybug and Chat Noir were sailing, swinging and vaulting over the rooftops in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. As they got closer, they saw several news helicopters buzzing around and the police beginning to cordon off the area. On the first level of the tower, Reverser hovered in front of Lila and Alya. Ladybug quickly dropped behind a chimney stack and signaled Chat Noir to join her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold up, Kitty. Let’s get some recon intelligence before we go charging in.”, she said.</p>
<p>“Smart decision. Reverser was definitely one of the more cunning ones.”, Chat Noir replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Extending the camera zoom function on the yo-yo and staff, respectively, they were able to spy on the proceedings without getting too close. Reverser was talking to Alya, telling her about an expose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, but what does this have to do with Lila?”, Alya asked.</p>
<p>“She’s the subject. She’s going to tell everyone in Paris about how much of a liar she is.”, Reverser replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya now looked even more confused, crossed with a spark of realisation and regret, as she glanced at Lila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lila? What does he mean?”, she asked.</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to him, Alya! He’s an akuma!”, Lila replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverser chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So were you once or twice. So should we discount your word as well on that basis?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not a liar!”, Lila screeched, stamping her foot.</p>
<p>“So true. You aren’t one now. Reversion!”, Reverser yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d been crafty once again, making sure Lila was distracted by anger before he threw the plane. And this time there was nobody to take it or save her from it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!”, she shrieked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But too late. It hit her in the chest and disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gotcha!”, Reverser crowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Reverser lands a hit with his plane. Will Lila be forced to reveal the truth or not?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverser was definitely one of the more cunning and clever akumas, in my opinion. He knew exactly how to hit Ladybug and Chat Noir and how to lure them into the most opportune situation, as well as forcing them to come and directly confront him by endangering innocents. By bringing Lila and Alya to the Eiffel Tower, he guarantees most of Paris will be watching the expose.</p>
<p>As was pointed out, Lila is stranded there with Alya who is about to learn about her lies....... and who really hates that. Chat Noir made a good point in asking if they'll have to protect her from Reverser or Alya and which of the two will be more dangerous and frightening.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila is compelled to tell the truth for once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila grunted as the plane hit her, falling to her knees and clutching at her head. Alya made to go to her aid, but Reverser glared at her and she fell back, still recording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Lie-la, let’s start at the beginning. Are you Ladybug’s best friend?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“N-No! No, I’m n-not! In fact, I hate her! I wish she was dead!”, Lila snarled, clearly against her will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Judging by Reverser’s utterly stunned expression, he clearly hadn’t anticipated that, whilst Alya looked like she’d been slapped in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you hate Ladybug?”, Reverser pressed.</p>
<p>“Yes! Stupid bug ruined my chances with Adrien Agreste! So what if I lied about being a superhero? She should’ve minded her own business!”, Lila snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear that she hated every word she was uttering, but she had no choice. The crowd that had gathered at the foot of the Eiffel Tower began to mutter angrily amongst themselves; Ladybug was beloved all over Paris, so anyone who disliked her generally found their popularity plummeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much do you hate her?”, Reverser asked.</p>
<p>“With every fibre of my being. I even tricked that Oni-Chan akuma into trying to kill her and I’ve been working with Hawk Moth to make sure I crush that meddling bug.”, Lila hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One second of shivering silence reverberated throughout the area before there was an explosion of angry shouting from the crowd at the base of the tower, all of them yelling and screaming in absolute rage. Reverser swayed slightly as Hawk Moth was briefly overwhelmed by the wave of emotions, the rage of an entire city coursing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. And all the celebrities you’ve met, the places you’ve been?”, Reverser asked.</p>
<p>“All l-lies. I’ve never b-been to Achu, I don’t know Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale, I never saved Jagged’s kitten, he never wrote a song about me, I don’t know Prince Ali…….”, Lila said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a seemingly never-ending torrent of admittances and confessions, all pouring out of this easily jealous and bitter girl. Alya’s look of shock had long since faded into one of rage and disgust and her phone was trembling in her grasp. Even Reverser looked sickened at the revelation of the depths of her deception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what of Marinette? The loveliest girl in school who everyone likes.”, he asked.</p>
<p>“I hate her too. She’s just like Ladybug, sticking her nose in where it doesn’t belong and being an insufferably self-righteous goody two-shoes. All she had to do was fall in line, but instead she decided to make an enemy of me. So I decided to ruin her life by framing her for stealing the exam answers, pushing me down the stairs and stealing my necklace.”, Lila said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya went pale at that and if looks could kill, Lila would most assuredly have been struck dead on the spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She should have learned that Adrien is mine. His father even assigned me to spy on him and make sure he didn’t fall prey to any negative influences. I’ve been using that to chip away at his friends, making sure that I’m all he’ll have.”, the venomous girl continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the base of the tower, the police were hard-pressed to keep the crowd from storming the barricades, determined to reach this malignant wretch and tear her asunder. All their focus was on this, so much so that they didn’t notice a certain group of teenagers sneak past into one of the tower’s lifts, which began to ascend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why did this plan of yours fail?”, Reverser asked.</p>
<p>“Because of that wretched boy Marc Anciel. He managed to convince everyone it was a misunderstanding, ruining my whole plan! So I decided to sabotage his pathetic relationship with that other boy, Nathaniel, to make him pay!”, Lila said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glared at Reverser with all the hatred and fury she could muster, ignoring the heat now almost radiating off Alya. But Reverser only grinned; he’d gotten what he wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now for an end to the show!”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He prepared to deal a final blow to Lila, only for a familiar voice to stop him in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc, stop!”, it called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He whirled around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nathaniel?”, he asked in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so it was, standing at the head of the other members of the class, even Chloe. All of them had been watching the Ladyblog or the news reports and had seen and heard every word Lila said. As such, it wasn’t just Alya who was glaring at her with lethal intent, but Nathaniel ignored the wretched girl in favour of stepping forwards to speak to Reverser, who swooped down to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But……. you’re not changed.”, the akuma muttered.</p>
<p>“There was nothing to change. No lies or secrets, just me.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beautiful smile lit up Reverser’s checkerboard face, but it faded as he saw the sadness in Nathaniel’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sad. Why? Who upset you? Was it her? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!”, he demanded, going from sweet to terrifying rage in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class shrank back in fear, but Nathaniel stood firm and even reached out to grab Reverser’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I’m upset because I can’t stand seeing you like this! This isn’t you, Marc!”, he implored.<br/>It seemed like any cheesy moment where the hero tries to talk down their love from the dark side, but there was strategy to it. Behind Reverser, Nathaniel could see the forms of Ladybug and Chat Noir heading their way. Idly he wondered why he and the others had gotten here first, but kept it up so he could distract Reverser from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not Marc anymore! I am Reverser, and I have the power to make sure no one hurts or separates us with lies ever again!”, Reverser growled.</p>
<p>“But it’s not Reverser I fell in love with. Please, just stop this! You’ve made your point, you’ve accomplished your goal! Just give this up!”, Nathaniel pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A look of sadness briefly crossed over Reverser’s face, as if he was considering it, but then a glowing purple aura appeared over his eyes and he clutched his head with a groan of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc! What is it?! What’s wrong?”, Nathaniel asked frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverser did not reply, eyes closed and teeth clenched in pain. Hawk Moth spoke in his ear through the agony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The boy is right, Reverser. You’ve accomplished your goal, now you will accomplish mine. Bring me those Miraculous if you want to keep your powers!”, he demanded.</p>
<p>“All right, all right! Just stop!”, Reverser pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He straightened up and looked around at the cameras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Show yourselves!”, he demanded.</p>
<p>“If you insist, Reverser! Catch!”, cried a voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverser whipped around in time to catch Ladybug’s yo-yo as it was thrown at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! You’re going to have to do better than that, Ladybug!”, he taunted.</p>
<p>“I hit exactly what I was aiming for, Reverser!”, Ladybug replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the yo-yo popped open in Reverser’s hand, revealing a very special photo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”, Reverser said in shock.</p>
<p>“NOW!”, Ladybug yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Noir suddenly appeared from below.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CATACLYSM!”, he cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His right hand pulsed and bubbled with black energy as he pressed it against Reverser’s glider, causing it to disintegrate and sending the villain falling into Nathaniel’s arms. A purple and black butterfly extricated itself from the remains of the glider and fluttered away, only to be caught by Ladybug’s yo-yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilise!”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The butterfly, newly purified, fluttered free of the yo-yo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye-bye, little butterfly.”, Ladybug told it kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reverser was engulfed in purple energy, dissipating to reveal Marc, who blinked up at Nathaniel in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nathaniel? Where am I? What happened?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“You were akumatised again.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“What? But….. how? Oh no, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”, Marc begged fearfully.</p>
<p>“No, my love. You didn’t hurt me, or anyone else.”, Nathaniel told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug picked up the photograph that her Lucky Charm had given her, smiling at the image it depicted before she threw it up into the air to invoke her final power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miraculous Ladybug!”, she cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The photo dissolved into a cloud of magical ladybugs who swarmed outwards, seeking the damage caused by the akuma and restoring it to it’s proper state. A number of them swarmed over Lila, removing Reverser’s truth powers from her, and she immediately glared at Ladybug with hatred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You couldn’t have gotten here in time to fix everything before he hit me?! You’re utterly useless, Ladybug!”, she said petulantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her surprise and mild fear, Ladybug did not merely brush it off with a roll of the eyes. On the contrary, she looked positively furious and her fingers flexed with an apparent urge to throttle something. Chat Noir hissed and snarled like an actual angry cat and his claws clenched hard enough that they would have drawn blood if not for the suit. Lila backed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare hurt me! All of Paris is watching. Imagine their reaction if the so-called heroes assaulted an innocent girl.”, she gloated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of several cleared throats, she turned her head and spotted her classmates standing there, all looking murderously angry. Marc, standing next to Nathaniel, felt the courage to glare at the wretched girl as well. Alya stepped forwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps you forgot that all of Paris is indeed watching, and was watching the whole time you were confessing everything. And weren’t there more than a few interesting revelations in those confessions.”, she said, her fury palpable and barely restrained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila went pale as she saw the phone in Alya’s hand, then the various news copters still recording the scene. She was good and caught, but she regained her smile inexplicably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were all lies! That akuma made me say all of that stuff because he was jealous of everything I’ve done!”, she claimed, crocodile tears already welling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc turned puce with fury and took a step forwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if I would ever be jealous of you! You’re nothing more than a lying, deceiving bitch!”, he shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila gasped in fake scandal and several of the class looked shocked, especially Nathaniel; Marc never yelled or swore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How dare you! Why would you say such awful things to me?”, Lila wailed.</p>
<p>“Believe me, I can think of more than a few choice things to say myself!”, Chat Noir said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They advanced on her, cornering her. Lila looked from one face to the next, seeking salvation, but not a single one promised it. She actually felt fearful for her life now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So everything you ever told us was a lie?! I put you on my blog! I thought you were our friend! Why didn’t I listen to Marinette?! Even if she was just jealous, she never would have refused to get on with you unless there really was something wrong!”, Alya vented.</p>
<p>“And you lied about knowing Prince Ali and doing all that charity work! I looked up to you in a way words can’t express and to find out none of it was true…… Why?! Why did you lie to us?!”, Rose demanded, angry tears pouring down her face.</p>
<p>“I didn’t lie! This is Marinette’s doing! She set this up to discredit and bully me!”, Lila claimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya snarled and actually made to run at Lila, only to be restrained by Nino and Kim, both of whom looked seriously tempted to let her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seriously expect us to believe that? Marinette has never gotten anyone akumatised, at least not deliberately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody noticed Ladybug get a thoughtful look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And in any case, you were the one who tried to get Marinette expelled! You framed her for all those horrible actions! She didn’t steal the answers or that necklace! You planted them!”, Marc said angrily.</p>
<p>“Wait, what? Why in the hell would she do that?”, Alix demanded.</p>
<p>“Because Marinette was the only one who knew she was a liar straight from the off and she refused to fall in line. And when I accidentally upset her plan, she threatened me and tried to split up me and Nathaniel in response.”, Marc said.</p>
<p>“She did what?! Is this true?”, demanded Nathaniel.</p>
<p>“No! Of course it’s not!”, Lila replied.</p>
<p>“Oh really? You grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a locker before promising to destroy my life!”, Marc retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel glanced at Marc’s neck and, sure enough, saw several bruises like fingermarks on it. He looked back at Lila, feeling molten anger rising in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You assaulted Marc?”, he said in a lethal voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once, Lila had no retort other than to glare at Marc, which was all the proof that was needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well in that case, I’m sure the police will be very interested in talking to you. After you’ve talked to us about your connections to Hawk Moth. I suspected you were working with him, but I never had proof.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you anything, Ladybug. And as you said, there’s no proof.”, Lila retorted smugly.</p>
<p>“Apart from that little confession that was broadcast live on the Ladyblog.”, Chat Noir chipped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila went pale once again as the class closed in on her, her eyes frantically searching for a way out. Then she smirked and pointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An akuma!”, she cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone whirled around on reflex, searching frantically for the akuma, but that was what Lila was counting on. Noticing the nearby lift, she turned on her heel and ran for it. It was close enough for her to escape and go into hiding long enough for Hawk Moth to actually send an akuma for her to wreak havoc……. except she never got there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A phone, black with a purple case, sailed through the air and nailed Lila right in the side of the head, causing her to stumble and fall. As she tried to get back to her feet, Ladybug’s yo-yo shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself tightly around her, keeping her pinned. She struggled and shrieked, trying to bite through the string, but it held; she wasn’t going anywhere. Ladybug tightened the string whilst Chat Noir picked up the phone that had been tossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice shot. Who’s phone is this?”, he asked.<br/>From the midst of the class, a hand wearing black fingerless gloves raised itself timidly and the crowd parted to reveal Juleka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.”, she said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, then everyone began cheering. Juleka, her face flaming red, disappeared behind a mob of people patting her on the back. Ladybug, smirking, pulled the string of her yo-yo so Lila was strung upside-down, wriggling in vain against her bonds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice catch, milady. So, what shall we do with her?”, Chat Noir asked.</p>
<p>“Burn her at the stake!”, Nathaniel yelled.</p>
<p>“Put her on the rack!”, Sabrina called.</p>
<p>“Shoot her!”, Max said.</p>
<p>“Cut out her tongue!”, Alix suggested.</p>
<p>“Shoot her and cut out her tongue and then shoot her tongue! And trim that awful hairstyle!”, Chloe reeled off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone gave her funny looks, but their attention was suddenly caught by a disturbance from the square below the tower. A black saloon car had come screeching into the square, scattering the crowd, and parked firmly on the pavement. On the bonnet were a pair of Italian flags, fluttering in the breeze. The driver’s door opened and a woman stepped out, well-dressed and rather pretty. Her face, which looked like it was normally kind, was black as a thundercloud as she stormed across the concrete. A policeman moved to intercept her but in a single move, she had flashed an identity card in his face, snatched a megaphone from his hand and put it to her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LILA ANNABELLA ROSSI!!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!”, she bellowed into the megaphone loudly enough to cause screeching feedback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>===================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lila spills all for all of Paris to hear, Alya has to be restrained from killing her and Juleka beans her in the head with her phone. As the quiet and observant one, she knew Lila might make a run for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi arrives and boy is she pissed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila is faced with the blistering wrath of her angry mother and one of her past lies ends up being the inspiration for her punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another couple of references slyly inserted into this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila turned white as snow at that and a grim look of understanding passed between Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry guys. Punishment for this one has now been changed to leaving her in the hands of her livid mother.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many of the class flinched; the ultimate punishment. Ladybug hoisted Lila up and released her enough to walk, but keeping her hands bound. Lila glared hatefully at her, but the furious look the spotted heroine shot back made her bow her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a bit of a squeeze in the lift with them and all of the class, but they made it to the bottom of the tower without issue. There, they found Mrs. Rossi waiting with a detachment of the Paris police, all of them looking very angry indeed. Mrs. Rossi stepped forwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you are Ladybug and Chat Noir, I presume.”, she said bluntly.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am. And you are?”, Chat Noir replied.</p>
<p>“Caterina Rossi, senior ambassador from Italy. Though thanks to certain revelations, that may not last.”, the woman said, glaring at her daughter and causing her to cringe.</p>
<p>“I see. My apologies, Mrs. Rossi, but your daughter seems to have deceived you on a large number of issues.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi let out a snort of mirthless laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I surmised as much. Before I came over here I called up her school, demanding to know why it had reopened even with all the akumas. Didn’t I get a shock when I was informed that not only had it not been closed for months, but that Lila had missed an entire school year because she was overseas with me on various trips, not to mention meeting various international personalities and suffering from various disabilities that prevented her from working to her fullest extent. Isn’t my face red.”, she said with cutting sarcasm.</p>
<p>“She certainly does have a lot of explaining to do.”, Chat Noir said, glaring at the wretched girl.</p>
<p>“That she does. And she will, back at the embassy and to quite a lot of people, starting with me.”, Mrs. Rossi said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A high-pitched bleeping indicated they were dangerously close to turning back. Ladybug released Lila, who made a move as though to run but the class and the police closed ranks around her, preventing her from escaping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid we won’t be able to provide an escort, but if you’ll permit us to just go and recharge our batteries, we’ll be happy to meet you at the embassy.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p>“Of course, Ladybug.”, Mrs. Rossi replied.</p>
<p>“And perhaps you should bring these two as well.”, Chat Noir said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nudged Marc and Nathaniel forwards, leaving both boys looking very nervous at the attention. Mrs. Rossi cast them sympathetic looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re the boys whose relationship she tried to ruin. Why do I get the feeling you won’t be the only ones I’ll be apologising to on behalf of my daughter?”, she remarked.</p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll punish her harshly and we’ll call it even.”, Alya said.</p>
<p>“Ah, the founder of the Ladyblog. I saw the interview. I admire your enthusiasm, but as this incident proves you need to check your sources thoroughly.”, Mrs. Rossi replied.</p>
<p>“Understood, ma’am.”, Alya said, looking slightly ashamed of herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino wrapped an arm around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s OK, babe. Everyone makes mistakes, even ace reporters like you.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Not so ace now though, are we?”, Lila snarked, smirking cruelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya snarled like a wildcat and actually looked fully prepared to pounce on the wretched girl, but Ladybug stepped between them and put a hand on Alya’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen to me, Alya. Nino’s right in that everyone makes mistakes, even me and Chat Noir. But what matters most is how we deal with them. You can either deny or ignore them, or you can own up to and fix them. You’ve already taken the first step towards doing that, and I have faith that you’ll still become an excellent reporter someday.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya’s fury dissipated as she looked into the masked face of her idol and she nodded gratefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Ladybug.”, she said.</p>
<p>“Anytime. Bug out!”, Ladybug replied, swooping off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She landed a few blocks away from the Eiffel Tower, hid herself in an alley and muttered the detransformation phrase. A wave of pink energy washed over her, revealing Marinette, and her kwami Tikki dropped into her outstretched palm, her other hand bringing a macaron from her bag for the kwami to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cut that one a little close, but I couldn’t let Lila have the last word with Alya.”, Marinette said.</p>
<p>“I understand, Marinette. Just don’t make a habit of close calls, OK?”, Tikki replied.</p>
<p>“OK. Now eat up. We have an appointment at the embassy.”, Marinette said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in Mrs. Rossi’s office, watching the woman in question pacing up and down in front of a chair containing a handcuffed Lila and ranting vociferously in Italian, though it was difficult to tell if she was ranting at herself or her daughter. Marc and Nathaniel sat on a sofa nearby, feeling awkward. Ladybug, who understood a smattering of Italian thanks to her civilian persona, winced every now and then as she understood a particularly profane word. Chat Noir leaned in towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to admire her stamina. She’s been going on like that ever since we arrived without pausing for breath.”, he muttered.</p>
<p>“She’s a diplomat, she’s used to speaking for long periods of time.”, Ladybug replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila had been mostly silent throughout this tirade, occasionally firing off a few choice words of her own or glaring hatefully at everyone in the room. It was clear she had no regret over what she’d done, merely regret that she’d been caught. Ladybug kept one hand on her yo-yo, wary of any akumas that might pop in for a visit; she guessed that Lila’s emotions must be like a blazing bonfire in a pitch-black cave for Hawk Moth. Mrs. Rossi finally paused for a breath, gulping down a glass of water in one go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lila, I have never so furious, embarrassed and disappointed in all my life!”, she said.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have said that twenty minutes ago?”, Lila replied insolently.</p>
<p>“Don’t dare take that tone with me, young lady! You’re in a whole heap of trouble, quite a lot of it legal trouble.”, her mother shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flicker of fear shot across Lila’s face before she banished it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should that matter? I’ve got diplomatic immunity. Nothing can touch me.”, she said smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi frowned so deeply that her eyebrows contracted to make her look positively hawk-like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You HAD diplomatic immunity. Or at least you won’t after I make a quick phone call.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blank shock appeared on Lila’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! But, you can’t! I’m your daughter! You can’t just throw me to the wolves!”, she protested.</p>
<p>“You seem to forget precisely how diplomatic immunity works, young lady. It exists to protect ambassadors and their families from harassment or investigation, but it is not a free pass to do whatever you like or break the laws of the host country with impunity and can be revoked if there is sufficient reason.”, Mrs. Rossi replied.</p>
<p>“But I haven’t done anything!”, Lila protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Practically everyone in the room snorted in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really? Then why is it I have here a list of various accusations and allegations pertaining to you? Why don’t I start here with truancy, where you tricked me into believing your school was shut for months and your headmaster that we were on a round-the-world expedition? Or the charges of libel, exploitation and defamation of character being levied against you by representatives of Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Prince Ali and a dozen others.”</p>
<p>“Which actually brings me to another point regarding your constant lying. You clearly did not think things through very well or were not as clever as you thought you were, because otherwise you would never have gone through with such ridiculously tall tales that fell apart the moment anyone looked at them closely.”, Mrs. Rossi said.</p>
<p>“But Marinette claimed to be friends with Jagged Stone and nobody questioned her.”, Lila protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because she really IS friends with Jagged Stone. She just never felt the need to boast about it.”, he said.</p>
<p>“What?! How could that baker’s brat be friends with Jagged Stone?”, Lila asked, clearly shocked that what she’d brushed off as a lie was actually true.</p>
<p>“She designed his Eiffel Tower sunglasses and his album cover. You need to do your research.”, Marc chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila glared at him, but her mother quickly brought her back to earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, I almost forgot about Marinette Dupain-Cheng. According to you, the girl who’s been bullying you and trying to steal away your boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, out of jealousy. I shall need to have a proper talk with that girl as soon as I can and get the true story, because from what I’ve been able to surmise, the jealous bully was you and not her.”, Mrs. Rossi said.</p>
<p>“It’s all lies, Mama! She’s set up all of this! You’re being deceived!”, Lila claimed </p>
<p>“Hold your tongue, girl! I received the report from your headmaster that Marinette was nearly expelled for supposedly stealing answers to an exam, pushing you down the stairs and stealing your beloved grandmother’s necklace. I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that all of that was, in fact, orchestrated by you in a sick and cruel attempt to get her kicked out of school. What was her crime to deserve such actions? Did she not believe your lies, or was she dating this Adrien boy and you wanted to remove a rival?”, Mrs. Rossi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nobody noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir make strange movements at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever the reason, it did not merit such a response. Did you not stop to think of the long-term consequences this would have on that girl’s future? Being expelled from such a prestigious school on charges of larceny, academic theft and assault would make it almost impossible for her to get a decent job later in life.”, Mrs. Rossi scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila actually smirked at that and Ladybug growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s not even leaving aside what you tried to do to these boys. I can see with my own two eyes how very much in love they are and you tried to destroy that out of nothing more than cruel and petty spite. And what was the result? One of them got akumatised and might well have killed you. You should either consider yourself extremely lucky at this moment in time, or wish he’d succeeded depending on what punishment I can come up with.”, Mrs. Rossi finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned round and leaned on her desk, rubbing her eyes. Marc looked slightly guilty at the last sentence; as much as he hated Lila, he would have been horrified if he’d actually hurt her. Mrs. Rossi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, I have no idea what to do with you, Lila. I trusted you when I clearly should not have and gave you more freedom than you were entitled to, which cannot continue, but neither can I just leave my job behind to keep an eye on you all the time.”, she said.</p>
<p>“You mean she’s not going to jail?”, Nathaniel asked, confused.</p>
<p>“No, young man. In spite of everything she’s done, she’s still a minor.”, Mrs. Rossi replied, not turning round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila could not resist shooting a triumphant smirk at everyone, secure that she would not be going to jail. Juvenile detention was an option, but it was still a knotty matter and there was no proof of her involvement with Hawk Moth other than her own confession, and even that could be dismissed as irrelevant because it was made under the effect of an akuma. Yet it was equally clear that she could not be permitted to get off scot-free; Mr. Damocles had already sent her the paperwork officially expelling Lila from Francoise Dupont, but Lila would not see that as much of a punishment. Mrs. Rossi thought hard, wondering what she could do, and then it came to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But nonetheless, you will not be getting away with this, young lady. And I think I’ve just come up with the perfect punishment.”, she said, turning around.</p>
<p>“Please tell me it involves a guillotine.”, Chat Noir muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a crafty smile on Mrs. Rossi’s face, the sort of look any child about to be punished by their parents should be petrified of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Based on all of these accusations and your repeated akumatisations, at least three and a suspected fourth according to Ladybug, you cannot be permitted to remain in Paris. So, I have decided to send you back to Italy. But you will not be returning to Rome.”, she said.</p>
<p>“But that’s where our house is! Where will I live?!”, Lila asked.</p>
<p>“Remember your beloved grandmother? The one whose necklace you were so upset about getting stolen and broken? As good an excuse as any for a nice, long stay with her, I think.”, Mrs. Rossi replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi’s mother, Sophia, lived on an isolated farm in a mountainous region of Sicily, rearing livestock and tending to a small vineyard. A strong, stubborn and prideful woman, she had worked that farm for most of her 66 years and showed no signs of slowing down. A staunch traditionalist, she permitted no modern technology in her house at all; no Wi-Fi, no television, no computer and the only telephone was an elderly but functional rotary phone. Lila had visited only once before and utterly detested the place; the thought of being consigned to a long period of time there was horrifying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! NO! NOT NONNA SOPHIA’S! ANYTHING BUT THAT!”, she begged.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, Lila. That. I think some time away from modern life, in a place where you actually will be made to pull your weight instead of faking injuries and disabilities to get out of it and with nobody to dazzle with lies, will do you some good.”, Mrs. Rossi said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lila screamed, cried, pleaded and begged with all her might but it did not work; in fact, it was rather pathetic in the end that she had to be dragged out by two embassy guards, still in the grip of hysterics. When the door had closed, Mrs. Rossi sat herself down behind her desk and put her head in her hands before paging her secretary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maria, would you please get me some aspirin? Thank you.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And maybe a large whisky.”, she muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ladybug and Chat Noir sat down opposite her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just so you know, we don’t blame you for her. Kids don’t always turn out like their parents.”, Chat Noir said, slightly morosely.</p>
<p>“Thank you. I appreciate that. And I am truly sorry for all the trouble she’s caused you. Rest assured she will never be returning to this country.”, Mrs. Rossi replied.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness for that.”, Ladybug said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi looked over at Marc and Nathaniel, who were holding hands and talking quietly to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you boys as well. I’m dreadfully sorry for what my daughter tried to do to you. Splitting up true love is a terrible thing to do.”, she said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mrs. Rossi.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi looked at her watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I think that I’ve taken up enough of your time and I also have more than a few people to talk to. Thank you for your help and understanding.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up her phone and rang the front desk, asking them to bring a car around to take Marc and Nathaniel home, which she insisted on doing and would not be convinced otherwise, and then opened a drawer in her desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more thing. You boys are behind the Ladybug comic, are you not?”, she asked.</p>
<p>“We are.”, Marc replied politely.</p>
<p>“I thought so. I was wondering, just as a personal request, if I could get you to sign this for me.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she brought out the first issue of their comic book, one that had clearly been well and truly thumbed through several times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I often enjoy reading while on my lunch break or the like, and the story, graphics and dialogue are so captivating that I can’t help but reread this one.”, she said, somewhat bashfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel and Marc were too stunned to react for a moment, unable to believe that someone actually admired their comic enough that they wanted it signed, but at a shared look they smiled and nodded. Marc signed his name first, then Nathaniel. Then Chat Noir offered, followed by a slightly reluctant Ladybug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, milady. It’s not like we make it a regular thing. Besides, I have a feeling we might have just increased this issue’s value a thousandfold.”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi had been ecstatic to get it signed by the heroes themselves, and Chat Noir even managed to convince Ladybug to do the same for Marc and Nathaniel, though with dire threats of being dangled from the bell towers of Notre Dame if they told a single soul. The shock of receiving an autograph from the heroes of Paris, and the revelation that both of them read and greatly enjoyed their comic, lingered with them even as the embassy saloon car took them home. Finally, Nathaniel turned to Marc and smiled dumbly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ladybug likes our comic.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Yes she does.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Nathaniel had pounced on Marc and kissed the breath out of him. When they pulled apart, Nathaniel had stroked Marc’s cheek in such a tender, loving fashion that it made the writer want to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought I’d lost you for a moment there. It was scary, seeing you as Reverser, seeing you as someone you’re not.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p>“And I thought I’d lost you. I should have known you’d never choose Lila over me, but I let my fear and her lies get the better of me. I’m sorry for scaring you like that.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p>“Well she’s out of our lives and can’t hurt us anymore. And though you did look pretty cool as Reverser, I just want Marc.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p>“And Marc is what you have. So get used to it, tomato.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel’s hated nickname had him lunge forwards, fingers seeking out Marc’s highly ticklish ribs, and he soon had his boyfriend begging for mercy as the tears ran down his cheeks from laughing. As he watched Marc’s cheeks flush red from his laughter, his black hair fall out of it’s topknot and his rainbow shirt ride up enough to expose a sliver of skin, Nathaniel felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==============================================================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lila is not imprisoned like in my more famous story Crumbling Down, but she is assigned a punishment that for her is a fate worse than death; sent to live on a farm with her grandmother who knows nothing about popular culture and has almost no modern amenities; nobody to dazzle with her stories and no easy coasting through life. She'll rise and fall with the sun and work hard every single day. I should state that Mrs. Rossi doesn't hate her mother despite what this might indicate. Rather, she knows that the old woman will take no bullshit and either shape Lila into a person worthy of life and contributing to society or ensure she is never allowed near anything that will let her use her past methods. Lila is sent there to learn a lesson; whether or not she learns it is up to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs. Rossi, Nathaniel and Marc get a bit of compensation for the headache that is Lila. Marinette and Adrien will get theirs in the next and final chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale. Lila stews over her fate and the class apologise to Marinette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a cell within the Italian embassy, awaiting her extradition back to Italy, Lila sat stewing in her absolute rage. She had been doing that ever since she’d been tossed into the insultingly small room, cursing the name of Ladybug, Chat Noir and her classmates in words too foul to be repeated. She also reserved a few choice ones for Hawk Moth, mostly regarding his lack of response in sending an akuma her way. What was taking him so long? He didn’t need to recharge his powers like the heroes did so there was no obstacle to him creating another akuma. And when she had her powers, she would take her revenge on everyone, starting with Marc. She was so caught up in imagining this that she almost missed the sound of flapping wings as a certain black butterfly squeezed it's way inside the room. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Finally!”, she said.</p><p>She grabbed it and placed it on the earring she wore, where it was absorbed into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough, Hawk Moth. Now I want you to give me some proper powers this time-”, she began.</p><p> </p><p>But Hawk Moth cut across her, sounding highly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Rossi, it is late and I am tired. The only reason I have even deigned to send this akuma is because your emotions are keeping me awake and I have an important engagement tomorrow that necessitates every second of sleep I can get for it. Now, for once, be silent and listen.”</p><p>“I will not be giving you your powers, the reasons for which are many and varied but which I will simplify for the sake of shortening this conversation. First, you carelessly exposed yourself as a willing agent of mine, which means nobody will ever trust you again. Second, you clearly overestimate your own importance. Yes, your abilities and intellect made you a formidable ally, but you are also far from the only skilled and competent akuma I have created and I’m sure my operations will hardly crumble into dust the moment I discard you.”</p><p>“And thirdly, I simply believe that it is bad policy to both reward incompetence and continue to use a compromised asset. You have consistently failed in your recent efforts to help me create a multitude of akumas and also shown yourself to hate Ladybug, which is not a wise move in a city that absolutely adores her, as well as exposing your own multitude of crimes that has resulted in the decision to expel you from the city, rendering your further use as an akuma obsolete. So for those three main reasons, as well as the fact that my fragile patience is worn out, I hereby dissolve our accord. Goodnight, Ms. Rossi.”, he said.</p><p> </p><p>The akuma withdrew from her earring and left the room, leaving her sitting there completely stunned. Hawk Moth had just tossed her aside like a used rag, without even considering akumatising her one last time. The last shred of hope for avoiding her fate was gone. A shriek of animalistic fury emerged from her throat and she proceeded to engage in the longest, loudest, noisiest, shrillest and most horrible tantrum she could muster, if only for the sake of keeping Hawk Moth from sleeping. And it did work, to an extent; he had to renounce his Miraculous to stop it bugging him. Lila stormed, shouted, screamed and raged for the rest of the night, but nobody noticed or cared. And for a girl who thrived on attention, this was the worst thing to do to her.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>When Marinette entered her classroom on Saturday morning, having been summoned there by a mysterious text from Marc, she was surprised to find all of her classmates standing around her desk, looking very guilty. Marc was standing off to the side, his arms folded and a gentle smile on his face, and Chloe was sitting at her desk, thumbing through her phone with a bored expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what’s going on? Did I miss something important?”, Marinette asked, feeling slightly wrong-footed.</p><p>“No, dudette. We were just waiting for you.”, Nino replied.</p><p>“Waiting for me?”, Marinette said.</p><p> </p><p>Alya stepped forwards, one hand fiddling awkwardly with the Ladybug charm on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“To apologise. For not sticking by you. For not being proper friends. For actually believing you were capable of what that……. that liar said you were doing. I should never have just assumed you were being jealous. Some BFF I was!”, she said.</p><p>“Alya…….”, Marinette began.</p><p>“And it also didn’t help that SOMEBODY also knew she was a liar and didn’t tell anyone.”, Alya said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked very pointedly at Adrien, who looked at his shoes shamefully as he stepped forwards to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I gave you that advice, Marinette. It wasn’t helpful at all.”, he said.</p><p>“No, Adrien, I…..”, Marinette began again.</p><p> </p><p>But Adrien held up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just, let me get this across. I thought the advice I was giving you was the right sort. Exposing Lila would only lead to conflict and her getting akumatised, and I thought that in time she would become more honest if we just gave her a chance.”</p><p>“But in light of what she did, and a long talk with Alya, Nino and everybody else, that was wrong. Lila clearly had no intention of changing her ways and her lying really could have hurt people. And she also clearly had it out for you, something I only realised when she pulled that stunt to get you expelled, which she would never have been able to do if I had helped you expose her in the first place.”, he said.</p><p>“True, but……”, Marinette tried again.</p><p>“And then there was the stunt she pulled with Marc and Nathaniel simply because Marc unwittingly ruined her sick plan…..”, Alya started to say.</p><p>“WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!”, Marinette shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>That silenced them all right, startled at the volume of noise that emanated from the quiet, sweet and kooky baker’s daughter. Marinette took a few deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but you guys just wouldn’t let me finish.”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at them all and smiled encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>“For starters, I forgive you. I can see how much that means to you and want to put that out there before I continue.”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief rippled through the room, but they quickly sensed an incoming caveat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll also acknowledge that Lila was a pretty good liar and her stories weren’t that implausible. I mean, I’m a regular designer for Jagged Stone, Max is a borderline genius with an astronaut for a mother, Adrien’s a model, Chloe’s the daughter of the mayor, Alix lives at the Louvre and Ivan, Rose, Mylene and Juleka are part of Kitty Section. We all have special traits or connections in some way; what’s someone else with them?”, Marinette continued.</p><p>“I sense there’s a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”, Max remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. But, and this is a fairly big but, you still hurt me. I don’t expect or want to be believed without question and I expected the same of all of you regarding Lila. I’m not angry with you, I never was, but I was disappointed.”, she said.</p><p> </p><p>Many of them flinched; disappointment was worse than anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Disappointed because you let Lila wrap you around her finger, and believe her claims that I was jealous of her, telling me that there was no proof of what I was saying about her. That’s fair enough, but then why did you not attempt to find it yourself?”, she asked.</p><p> </p><p>She looked pointedly at Alya, who hung her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll admit that I don’t have the best track record with people who show an interest in…….. a certain someone. I can be irrational, jealous, petty and more than a bit obsessive. But I’m also not afraid to admit when I’m wrong, to admit these mistakes and try and get along with everyone. I’ve even tried to be civil, if not friendly, with Chloe even though she’s been a pain in the neck for most of my life. So if I was consistently refusing to get along with Lila, then there had to be a very good reason.”, Marinette continued.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pulled herself up with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Much as I’m loathe to interrupt Dupain-Cheng in the middle of this glorious exchange, she’s right. She’s so wholesomely good and sweet as to try and be nice with me and you’re all supposed to be smart. If she wasn’t trying to get along with Liar-la, there had to be a very good reason. Boy did you all grab the idiot ball, though.”, she said.</p><p>“Thank you, Chloe. I think you’ve made your point and made them feel even worse.”, Marinette said.</p><p>“Any time.”, Chloe replied, going back to her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette turned back to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you to find out for yourselves, but I also wanted to protect you from getting hurt. I know you all thought she was your friend, but she wasn’t. And all those promises she made, all the connections she said she had……….. what if you’d listened to her and ended up disappointed, or ended up missing an actual chance because of what she told you? Even in the few occasions where I was angry enough to consider leaving you to your fate, I still wanted to keep you from getting hurt.”</p><p>“To sum up, I’m still a bit upset and cross with you. And even though I forgive you, I also want you to know that I’m not quite ready to trust you again in the same way that I once did. One day I will, but not right now. I hope you understand.”, she finished.</p><p> </p><p>She was gratified to see everyone nod and smile in agreement, which quickly faded as she saw Alya get that gleam in her eye that indicated she had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya, what are you thinking about?”, she asked.</p><p>“Just a few ideas for making it up to you.”, her friend replied.</p><p>“Oh, no.”, Marinette squeaked.</p><p>“Oh yes. You’re not getting away from this girl.”, Alya replied.</p><p> </p><p>They advanced on her, boxing her in, and Alya hooked her arm through Marinette’s.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got months of neglecting or not helping you to make up for! So you’re getting the full queen treatment.”, she said.</p><p>“Next stop, the mall!”, Nino pronounced.</p><p> </p><p>Despite protesting heavily, Marinette was helpless to escape the grasp of her friends as she was borne out of the room. Only Marc lingered, smiling even wider as he watched his best-friend-who-was-a-girl be dragged off against her will. He laughed when his phone came through with a text from her accusing him of being behind this and swearing revenge. He prepared to head back home for some coveted quiet time…….. and then Nathaniel came back into the class.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, Marinette’s revenge?”, Marc asked.</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you weren’t with us? If me and Juleka have to suffer through intensely public group interactions, so do you.”, Nathaniel told him.</p><p>“Fine, but when they ask you how you managed to talk me into it, tell them I had to be dragged out kicking and screaming. I have a reputation as hater of social situations to uphold.”, Marc replied.</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel laughed, kissed him and hooked his arm through his.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”, he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Lila gets told of her proper place and unceremoniously dumped as an asset by Hawk Moth, who sets out why he is doing so in deliciously blistering detail that does not allow her to get a word in edgewise. </p><p>Hawk Moth/Gabriel having to renounce his Miraculous just to get some sleep so Lila's tantrum doesn't bother him was a deliberate move on Nooroo's part. Bound to the man's service though he might be, Nooroo isn't above or unable to troll him a little.</p><p> <br/>In many salt fics, Marinette either does not forgive the class or does so unconditionally. This is not what happens here. She makes it clear that although she is forgiving them, their lack of support and belief in her was very hurtful and it will take a while for her to trust them in the same way she once did. For their part the class do not act entitled to immediate forgiveness or deny their own culpability, but endeavour to make it up to her and earn back that trust. </p><p> </p><p>A short story was this one, but I have plenty of time on my hands and new ideas are always buzzing about in my head. I'm sure I'll come up with something else soon. Until then, happy reading and don't forget:</p><p> </p><p>"Stay Home. Protect the NHS. Save Lives."</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there we have the first chapter. Lila is pissed off at her plan failing, and poor Marc is the target of her anger. But she'll soon learn why going after him is a VERY bad idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>